


Nihil est ad omnia parte beatum

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto odkrywa, że czuje co Sasuke coś więcej, akurat, gdy Sasuke stwierdza, że czas najwyższy ożenić się z Sakurą i przełużyć linię rodową klanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nihil est ad omnia parte beatum by homoviator

 

Kiedy uświadomiłem sobie mój błąd było już za późno.

Taki już los przeklętego chłopaka, który ma w sobie zapieczętowanego demona. Zawsze coś wykręci, zawsze spostrzeże się poniewczasie, zawsze zagapi się i straci jedyną wartościową rzecz w swoim bezwartościowym życiu. Osobę to znaczy.

Sasuke był dla mnie naprawdę wyjątkową osobą. Wiedziałem to od początku, tylko nie przyznawałem się do tego. Nie mogłem. Byliśmy rywalami, przeciwieństwami, zwalczającymi się przeciwnikami. Tak bardzo różniliśmy się od siebie, że wszelkie próby kontaktu na wstępie były przegrane. Nie znosiliśmy się, nie rozumieliśmy się. Ja, rozwrzeszczany dzieciak, próbujący zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich, z głową napakowaną snami o zostaniu hokage, on zamknięty na trzy spusty mściciel, gotujący się od środka w swojej własnej nienawiści. Nie mogliśmy się wtedy zrozumieć, teraz widzę to wyraźnie. Nie potrafiliśmy dojść ze sobą do ładu, bo zbyt wiele nas różniło i zbyt wiele mieliśmy wspólnego.

Szczerze go nie znosiłem. Jego nonszalanckiej pozy, jego pogardliwych uśmieszków, jego wyższości, jego siły. Był dla mnie jak zadra za paznokciem, przypominając mi wciąż, jak wiele jeszcze muszę się nauczyć. Ja, podejrzewam, też byłem dla niego irytującym imbecylem, bez problemów, bez głębszej refleksji, bez mózgu. Dużo wody upłynęło, zanim doszliśmy do względnej równowagi, do względnej prawdy. Że ja to do bólu samotna inkarnacja lisiego demona a on, to tylko tęskniący za czyjąś obecnością krab samotnik, tęskniący, ale zawsze lękający się podejść. A gdy już dowiedzieliśmy się tej zaskakująco prostej prawdy, zostaliśmy przez jakąś niepisaną umowę z początku kolegami potem przyjaciółmi. I okazało się, że pasujemy do siebie idealnie. We wszystkim.

Nie, nie we wszystkim. Różniła nas tylko Sakura. Różowowłosa dziewczyna, która zawsze była moją sekretną miłością, czy też młodzieńczym zapatrzeniem, której nigdy nie mogłem mieć a którą on zdobył bez żadnych starań. Gdy zaprosił mnie na swoje dwudzieste drugie urodziny dowiedziałem się, że są razem. Wydawało się, że boi się mi o tym powiedzieć, chociaż z nim naprawdę trudno wyczuć, kiedy się naprawdę boi. Myślał, że będę zraniony, że będę zły, a ja mogłem tylko z zaskoczeniem patrzeć na jego blady rumieniec i uśmiechniętą promiennie twarz Sakury. To powinno być dla mnie trudniejsze, powinno boleć, i bolało, ale powinno boleć bardziej.

Pogratulowałem im i życzyłem, żeby jak najszybciej pobrali się i zaczęli produkcję małych Sasuke, żeby odbudować klan i zatruć małymi uparciuchami całą Konoha. Śmiał się, szeroko i ładnie, tak jak nigdy dotąd, zadowolony, rozluźniony i spokojny. A potem spojrzał się na mnie rozjaśnionym wzrokiem, którego nie zrozumiałem wtedy, choć gdy teraz o tym pomyślę, to była to czysta niepewność i lęk przed złą decyzją. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sakura odciągnęła go już do innych gości, witając wszystkich i zmuszając do spróbowania tortu.

Wyszedłem z imprezy dość szybko, chociaż nalegał, żebym został. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ci wszyscy ludzie byli mu obcy i przyprawiali go o dyskomfort w jego własnym domu. Żartowałem, że boi się oświadczyć i tyle, że odwleka chwilę, kiedy będzie z Sakurą sam na sam i nie będzie już odwrotu. Zarzekał się, że nigdzie mu się nie spieszy, ale ja wiedziałem swoje. Sakura była zakochana po uszy a on co najmniej po szyję, skoro zgodził się zaprosić dla niej tych wszystkich na wpół nieznajomych ludzi. To wystarczyło, determinacja Sakury i chęć odbudowania klanu przez antyspołecznego, milczącego samotnika były wystarczającymi bodźcami do małżeństwa. Nikt nie twierdzi, że tylko romantyczne związki mają szansę przetrwać.

Odprowadził mnie do bramy, starodawnej bramy rezydencji Uchiha, rzeźbionej w dębowym drewnie torana. Było już grubo po północy, z oddali dochodziły odgłosy rozkręcającej się dopiero imprezy. Drzewa wiśniowe w ogrodzie, który pieczołowicie pielęgnował, kwitnęły właśnie a ich płatki lśniły w mroku nikłym blaskiem. Jego twarz, blada, jaśniejąca mleczną poświatą, którą zawsze miała, gdy świecił księżyc, była piękna, pełna napięcia i siły. Zaproponował mi, żebym jeszcze został, ale odmówiłem, wykręcając się czekającą na mnie misją. Misja miała być długa i męcząca, jak tylko walka na obcym terenie z obcymi oddziałami ninja może być, więc przyjął moją wymówkę bez szemrania. Sam był Anbu i miał swoje obowiązki, wiedział, że w naszym zawodzie chwila nieuwagi kosztuje życie.

"Tak więc wyjeżdżasz, Naruto." stwierdził luźno, opierając się o bramę, gdy już wyszedłem poza próg. "Zamierzasz tutaj wrócić, czy zostaniesz już do końca wyspecjalizowanym najemnikiem Konoha na odległych terenach?"

Wiedział, że lubię podróżować i wiedział, czemu. Ludzie z osady, nawet po tym jak wielokrotnie ratowałem im życie, bali się mnie i nadal po cichu nazywali demonem. Dlatego wyjeżdżałem, daleko i na długo. Często z myślą, że już nie wrócę. Mówiłem mu o tym a on zawsze wyśmiewał się z mojej paranoi i przewrażliwienia. Mawiał, że nie mogę zostawić Konoha, bo jest tu część mnie, której nie mogę stąd zabrać. Nie rozumiałem, o czym mówił.

"Wrócisz?" spytał ponownie, jakby odczytując moje myśli. Czarne, onyksowe oczy lśniły w jego twarzy jak szlachetne kamienie. Za nim kwitnął wielki, biały sad.

"Wrócę." odparłem bez namysłu, sam zaskoczony swoimi słowami, które pod wpływem tego dziwnego, nocnego obrazu, oczu Sasuke, kwiatów i księżyca same wyleciały mi z ust.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania, a potem jakby coś w nim pękło i zwrócił się do mnie całym ciałem, i przytulił mnie. Przestałem oddychać a świat zatrzymał się na dobrych kilka minut. Ogarnął mnie spokój tak wielki, że nie mogłem nawet westchnąć, nawet zamrugać, całkowity, kompletny i niedający się z niczym porównać pokój wszechrzeczy. I wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że Sasuke jest jedyną osobą, której pragnę, że chcę, żeby był gdzieś blisko przy mnie, wolny, z nikim niezwiązany, bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.

Ale on nie mógł być mój. Należał do Sakury, do swojego klanu, do ninjutsu, ale nie do mnie. Byłem tak wstrząśnięty moim odkryciem, że nawet pominąłem rozważenie, czy jestem gejem czy nie, czy wypada mi pragnąć kolegi z drużyny czy nie. Te rzeczy nie miały znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że nagle przed oczyma stanęły mi wszystkie te lata, kiedy próbowaliśmy się porozumieć, dotrzeć do siebie, odnaleźć się. I dotarło do mnie, że od czasu naszego niefortunnego pierwszego pocałunku podświadomie czekałem na następny, na znak z jego strony, na odnalezienie. I on czekał, i ja czekałem, dwóch ignorantów, dwóch idiotów. Aż los zadecydował sam.

Gdy wróciłem do domu od razu zacząłem się pakować. Wiedziałem już, że nie będę mógł wrócić do osady. W każdym razie nie na stałe, nie z pragnieniem Sasuke, które przebudzone nie dawało mi spokoju. Nie zamierzałem psuć mu szczęścia swoim spóźnionym refleksem, swoją źle ulokowaną emocją. Nie chciałem unieszczęśliwiać ani jego ani Sakury, byłem przekonany, że gdy zniknę, nie odczują tego zbytnio, zresztą będę od czasu do czasu wpadać do Hokage, więc na pewno czasem będziemy się widywać. Nie chciałem być narażony na nieustanne pragnienie, jakoś wytłumaczyłem sobie, że im dalej będę od niego, tym łatwiej będzie mi zapomnieć. Jakże głupi byłem. Ale wtedy myślałem, ze to jedyne wyjście. Za punkt honoru obrałem sobie ukrycie mojego pragnienia tak, żeby nie było w stanie zniszczyć związku Sasuke z Sakurą. Jeśli już ktoś ma cierpieć, niech to będę ja. Miałem wieloletnią praktykę i wiedziałem, że przeżyję.

Nad ranem wyruszyłem w samotną podróż do oddalonego o trzysta kilometrów miasta, gdzie miałem rozgromić szajkę przemytników. Hokage nie robiła problemów, spytała tylko, czy Sasuke wie. Odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie, czy wie, że Sasuke jest z Sakurą i poważnie bierze się za restaurację klanu. Zamilkła, odwróciła się do okna i przez moment patrzyliśmy się w milczeniu na osadę. A potem pozwoliła mi iść. Po wykonaniu misji miałem zostać "konsultantem" na ziemiach bardziej niebezpiecznych sąsiadów. Odpowiadało mi to luźne stanowisko, zakamuflowane i dające szansę na spotkanie prawdziwych mistrzów walk. Hokage o nic już nie pytała, zawsze rozumiała mnie szybciej, niż zdążyłem sformułować pytanie.

Gdy o piątej rano wyruszyłem w drogę, księżyc jeszcze świecił na niebie, blady i niemal przezroczysty. Przed oczyma stanęła mi jego twarz, jasna i gładka, błękitnawa wśród mroku ogrodu. Jak mogłem być taki ślepy, jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że on był dla mnie? Nie wiem, człowiek zawsze ma inną perspektywę dopiero po paru latach. Wtedy byłem zbyt ogłuszony, żeby pomyśleć, jak trudno mi będzie żyć z moim nowo odkrytym uczuciem pragnienia mojego najzacieklejszego, najbardziej znienawidzonego wroga, najpopularniejszego chłopaka w osadzie, Uchihy Sasuke.

Uświadomiłem sobie swój błąd za późno. Błąd, który od początku wlekł się za mną, niewidoczny, ale wyczuwalny.

Powinienem wcześniej pozwolić sobie na refleksję nad moją dziwaczną, zażyłą przyjaźnią z Sasuke, graniczącą momentami z nienawiścią a zwykle od niej silniejszą. Teraz było już za późno. Głupi lisi chłopiec nie zauważył, co się dzieje w jego wnętrzu, zbyt zajęty przeżywaniem swojej odmienności i zapieczętowanego w nim demona. Zbyt wypełniony Dziewięcioogoniastym, żeby myśleć o czym innym, co mogło...

Co mogło go uleczyć.

Pamiętam, że nie mogłem wtedy myśleć, że zepchnąłem wszystkie myśli gdzieś głęboko, bo czułem, że nie dam sobie z nimi rady, nie z tak świeżym obrazem Sasuke pod powiekami. To było szalone, ale prawdziwe. Jak długo świeciło słońce, jak długo odkrywałem coraz to nowy stopień możliwości bitewnych, jak długo chodziłem po ziemi, wiedziałem nie zapomnę tej bladej twarzy, zatartej przez księżyc, niepewnej i silnej zarazem.

To była jedyna rzecz, przed którą nie udało mi się uciec.

Zacząłem pracę jako kurier Konoha w osadzie Piasku. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach zostałem zlokalizowany przez służby strażnicze, co dało mi pewność, że ich poziom jest podobny do mojego, a nawet, pochlebiałem sobie trochę, niższy. W innych wioskach wykrywano mnie już po paru dniach. Musiałem zalegalizować pobyt, znaleźć mieszkanie i zabukować się w papierach biura bezpieczeństwa, których przeglądanie niestety także wchodziło w skład moich obowiązków. Długo zajęło mi przyzwyczajanie się na nowo do papierów, ale były one często dużo bardziej skuteczne niż walka na otwartym polu i pozwalały określić, kiedy pojawi się ewentualne zagrożenie oraz jakie będzie miało umiejętności. W świecie ninjów świrów nie brakuje, szczególnie tych uzdolnionych, bardzo silnych świrów. Ja byłem jednym z nich.

Gdy spytali mnie, jak długo zamierzam zostać, bez ogródek powiedziałem, że tyle, ile zażyczy sobie nasz hokage. Szef bezpieczeństwa, wysoki, zasuszony facet najwyraźniej cenił szczerość, kiwnął głową i bez słowa przydzielił mi pokój pełen papierów i adres, gdzie "konsultanci" zwykli wynajmować mieszkania. W gruncie rzeczy miły był z niego gość, nie wchodził mi w drogę a ja pilnowałem, żeby odpowiednie informacje najpierw szły bezpośrednio do niego. Nie byłem takim głupcem, za jakiego uważali mnie w Konoha, potrafiłem dogadać się z ludźmi. Nie mogli tylko wiedzieć, że noszę w sobie zapieczętowanego demona.

Pracowałem. Przeryłem wszystkie papiery, jakie wrzucili do klitki, zwanej szumnie moim miejscem pracy. Wyruszałem z oddziałami Piasku patrolować granice i rozwiązywać konflikty, w które zamieszana także była pośrednio Konoha. Nigdy nie doceniałem takiej roboty, ale muszę przyznać, że mielibyśmy co najmniej dwa razy więcej wojen, gdyby nie wczesna prewencja i interwencja na poziomie, często niesięgającym aż tak drastycznych środków jak walka. Jednak, gdy dochodziło do pojedynków były one zabójcze, literalnie i w przenośni. Utrzymanie pokoju jest dużo bardziej pracochłonne niż walka o niego, a smutną prawdą jest to, że aby utrzymać pokój, potrzeba mieć tajną armię, żeby radziła sobie z pewnymi konfliktami poza obiegiem. Z początku uważałem to za stratę czasu, ale gdy oglądałem efekty zmieniałem zdanie. Co ciekawsze, właśnie podczas takich "ukrytych" potyczek spotkałem najsilniejszych shinobi, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem. Z początku chciałem wypróbowywać ich siłę, ale po dwóch złamanych żebrach i wyłamanym ramieniu, rezygnowałem.

Jestem faktycznie jak lis, sprytny, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo głupi.

Mimo, iż brałem na siebie każdą pracę, każde zlecenie, każde sprawdzenie terenu, nie przeszkadzało mi to myśleć o nim. Gdy wracałem nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia do kawalerki, którą z braku lepszego słowa nazywałem domem, myśli o nim z miejsca atakowały moją głowę. I robiło mi się zimno, i samotnie, i tak, że tylko chciałem, żeby się to skończyło. Najgorsze były weekendy. Szef nie pozwalał mi wtedy pracować, natchniony jakimś idiotycznym nakazem odpoczynku. Mówił, że stałem się jednym z jego najlepszych agentów, i że nie ma zamiaru pozwolić mi zaharować się na śmierć. Tak więc półtora dnia w tygodniu siedziałem w ciemnym mieszkaniu i tępo patrzyłem się w ścianę, czując jak fale pragnienia zalewają mnie. Trenowałem oczywiście. Bezustannie ucząc się technik podpatrzonych u poznanych shinobi. Gaara już na stałe ogłosił się moim partnerem sparringowym i codziennie od czwartej do ósmej rano wyciskaliśmy z siebie siódme poty. Tylko on wyczuwał, że coś mnie gryzie, że ukrywam coś bolesnego. Nie pytał. 

Zawarliśmy coś na wzór milczącego porozumienia. Gdy tylko miał czas wolny a mnie dopadały niepożądane myśli, od razu zaczynaliśmy trening. Nie pamiętam już ile razy przyszedłem po przerwie obiadowej z rozwaloną szczęką i piaskiem w oczach.

Ale mimo to obraz Sasuke i wspomnienie jego mocnego, ciepłego uścisku napastowały mnie. Szczególnie nocami. Odkryłem wtedy sporo rzeczy, o których istnieniu wiedziałem, ale nie podejrzewałem ich u siebie. I śniłem. Śniłem sny całkiem inne od tych, które pamiętałem z czasów mojej fascynacji Sakurą. Tamte sny były zamglone, niewyraźne i drgające jakby na gorącym powietrzu. Ja śniłem o Sasuke całkiem inaczej, tak jakby to była prawda, jakby siedział ze mną w moim pokoju i patrzył na mnie, wijącego się po łóżku. Zdarzało mi się obudzić z wyciągniętą ręką, gotową dotknąć mlecznobiałego, gładkiego ciała, które zdawało się leżeć tuż obok mnie, solidne i prawdziwe. Czułem na skórze powidok dotyku innej osoby, lekki i drażniący, czułem jego zapach, cytryny i deszczu, czułem jakby ktoś przed chwilą wstał z mojego łóżka i zaraz miał wrócić. A gdy okazywało się, że jestem sam i nikt już do mnie nie wróci, zapadałem się w pościel i chciałem umrzeć, bo w mojej narzuconej sobie samemu samotności nawet sny dręczyły mnie tylko fałszywymi obietnicami.

Po pierwszym miesiącu zadzwonił do mnie. Nie wiem skąd wytrzasnął numer, może hokage mu dała. Gdy usłyszałem w słuchawce jego głos, chęć odsunięcia się w cień i nie mieszania w jego życiu, podeszła mi do gardła i niemal przez nie nie przeszła. Chciałem powiedzieć, żeby nie dzwonił, że to tajna misja i niebezpiecznie jest utrzymywać kontakt...z bliskimi...On i Sakura byli mi bliscy, nie mogłem im zburzyć czegoś, na co tak ciężko pracowali tylko dlatego, że miałem problemy z dostrzeganiem prawdy i tożsamością płciową. Ale jak zwykle nie dał mi nic powiedzieć, wyczuwając najwyraźniej moją niepewność.

"Nie ma się czego obawiać." powiedział starając się brzmieć naturalnie. "Rozmawiałem z Hokage."

Znaczy, że dzwonił z domu Hokage przez ściśle tajne łącze telefoniczne. Dobrze. Nie zamierzałem ryzykować mojej nowej posady. Coś się musiało stać, skoro dzwonił i starał się brzmieć naturalnie. Parę lat współpracy z nim nauczyło mnie, że Sasuke zawsze miał problemy z byciem naturalnym, gdy chodziło o coś, co dotyczyło bezpośrednio jego albo jego rodziny.

"Coś się stało z Itachim?"

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki nastała napięta cisza. Niemal widziałem, jak zaciska dłoń na aparacie, marszczy brwi i nerwowo poprawia niesforny kosmyk kruczoczarnych włosów, wiecznie wymykający się zza opaski. Uśmiechnąłem się i czułem, że coś we mnie rozjaśnia się na moment, tylko po to, żeby szybko zgasnąć.

"Nie, nic. Dzwonię, żeby zaprosić Cię na mój ślub."

Nie musiał mówić, z kim się żeni. I nie powiedział. Nie pamiętam, co wtedy odpowiedziałem, coś o gratulacjach i dopięciu swego, tak zajęty byłem ukrywaniem chaosu, który się we mnie pojawił i groził rozlaniem po całej okolicy. Dziwaczne, przemieszane ze sobą uczucia przewalały się nade mną jak wielkie, olbrzymie fale a ja mogłem tylko założyć moją normalną maskę wesołka, żeby nikt na powierzchni wody nie zauważył zmarszczek. Chyba mi się udało, może nawet aż za dobrze, bo dałem się zaprosić na jego ślub. 

Powiedział, że chce, żebym był jego świadkiem. Nie powiedział "proszę". Nie powiedział, że nie ma nikogo innego, kto by to dla niego zrobił, bo cała jego rodzina zginęła a ja jestem jednym z bardzo nielicznej grupki osób, które uważa za przyjaciół. To dlatego był taki podenerwowany. Zgodziłem się, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli odmówię, zinterpretuje to po swojemu i zamknie się znowu w tej swojej skorupie kraba samotnika, z której tak długo i żmudnie go wyciągałem.

Po rozmowie opadłem bezsilnie na łóżko i płakałem. Nie wstydzę się tego. Ludzie płaczą. Nawet demony.

Ślub był wystawny i z tłumem osób, z których znałem tylko kilka. Sakura ślicznie wyglądała w różowo białej sukni, rumieniąc się jak rozkwitła piwonia. On jeszcze bardziej milczący niż zwykle, wzruszony, widziałem to nawet przez jego pozę luzaka. Zdradzały go ramiona i dłonie, które niespokojnie poprawiały wciąż mankiety i kwiat w butonierce. Patrzył na mnie zagubionym, zmieszanym wzrokiem a ja, grając wiecznie radosnego głupka, życzyłem mu wiele szczęścia i dużo małych Sakur, które doprowadzą go do szybkiej łysiny i siwizny.

Spotkałem Hinatę, Ino i innych znajomych z akademii. Nie miałem z nimi o czym rozmawiać, więc żartowałem tylko, starając się utrzymać nastrój ogólnego zadowolenia. Hinata odciągnęła mnie na bok, i w cieniu drzew, które były chlubą Sasuke, opowiedziała mi, że i ona wychodzi za mąż, za Kibę. Pogratulowałem jej, ale odmówiłem świadkowania, choć było jej widocznie przykro. Czułem, że nie mogę przebywać w Konoha zbyt często, bo fale pragnienia w końcu mnie zabiją. Hinata skinęła głową i odeszła a ja wiedziałem już, że prześwietliła mnie byakuganem i że wie. Wiedziałem też, że nikomu nie powie, że zatrzyma to dla siebie tak jak ja miałem zamiar.

Starałem się wyjść wcześnie, żeby nie zauważył, ale nie udało mi się. W końcu był Anbu, jeśli chciał kogoś wypatrzeć, to wypatrzył, ja zaś nie miałem ochoty bawić się w kotka i myszkę i maskować swojego wyjścia.

Złapał mnie tuż przy bramie torana, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym przytulił mnie, gdy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, gdy dokonałem owego straszliwego odkrycia, że nie chcę nikogo i nic, poza nim. Było tak samo ciemno, tak samo świecił księżyc, tylko drzewa nie miały już kwiatów a gładkie, małe owocki. Stał oparty o bramę, w swoim rozpiętym i pogniecionym garniturze, absolutnie trzeźwy, całkiem inaczej niż reszta weselnych gości i sama panna młoda. Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi czarnymi ślepiami, które tyle razy mi się śniły, i wyraźnie czegoś chciał. Z resztą populacji problem jest prosty, pytają albo mówią, co chcą powiedzieć, ale on nie należał do reszty populacji. Musiał zrobić elipsę dookoła tematu zanim spytał.

"Możesz zostać, niebezpieczna taka po nocy włóczęga. Szczególnie, jeśli pracuje się w agencji bezpieczeństwa." powiedział siląc się na naturalny ton. Każdy wziąłby jego wypowiedź za czysto spontaniczną radę, ale ja znałem go za długo i zbyt dobrze, żeby nie wiedzieć, że drugie dno zaraz się ujawni, potrzebuje tylko katalizatora.

"Dam sobie radę. Jestem wyszkolonym shinobi, pamiętasz?" a teraz katalizator "Wracaj do gości, jeszcze raz gratuluję i do zobaczenia."

Zadziałało tak jak zwykle. Podniósł na mnie te swoje czarne oczyska i wygiął brzydko usta.

"Do zobaczenia? To znaczy, że jednak wracasz do osady, prawda? " jego gniewne spojrzenie nie zadziałało na mnie, bo nigdy nie działało, więc rozluźnił twarz i zaprezentował coś bardziej zbliżonego do delikatnego wyrzutu." Sakura chce, żebyś czasem do nas wpadał. Nie raz na dwa lata, ale częściej. Mnie też miło będzie Cię gościć, Naruto..."

Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego jest na mnie zły, że znalazłem sobie pracę daleko od Konoha i nie odwiedzam ich zbyt często. Nawet, gdy byliśmy drużyną byłem u niego w domu tylko dwa, trzy razy, i zawsze kończyło się to wspólnymi kontuzjami i siniakami.

"Zobaczymy się jeszcze?" zapytał ponownie a ja poczułem, że nie ma sensu grać z nim na zwłokę i lepiej mieć to za sobą. W oddali słyszałem radosny śmiech Sakury, kłócącej się z Ino o jakąś podwiązkę. Tak, lepiej zrobić to szybko.

"Będę wpadał, od czasu do czasu, póki całkowicie nie przeniosę się do osady piasku. Zamierzam być najemnym "kurierem" Konoha i Piasku na terenach innych osad. Znają mnie już i ufają mi. Ufają moim umiejętnościom. Czasem wpadnę do was, ale wiesz jak to jest, gdy pracuje się i mieszka gdzie indziej. Przeproś ode mnie Sakurę. To, że nie zostanę na zawsze w Konoha było chyba oczywiste od początku."

Patrzyłem jak zaczarowany na jego twarz, zmieniającą się pod wpływem moich słów. Tylko ja znałem język minimalnych gestów mimicznych Sasuke i tylko ja wiedziałem, że to, co przetaczało się przez jego twarz, to był gniew, niepewność, rozczarowanie i jeszcze coś, coś, czego nie byłem w stanie nazwać. Jeszcze nie.

"A więc trudno, tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą." powiedział suchym głosem, kryjącym wszystkie emocje. "Ale wiedz, że zawsze jesteś u nas mile widzianym gościem."

Czarne oczy lśniły dziwnie, poruszone i zmętniałe nieznaną emocją. Przywiązał się do mnie bardziej niż sądził. To on, nie Sakura, napierał, żeby nie tracić kontaktu, żeby nie zapomnieć. Ale ludzie się rozstają, nawet najlepsi przyjaciele obojętnieją dla siebie. Coś w środku mówiło mi, że z nami tak się nie stanie, choć możliwe, że każdy tak myśli przed rozstaniem.

"Ty także jesteś u mnie mile widziany." złagodziłem dla niego i tak ciężkie emocjonalnie chwile sam nagle dziwnie spokojny, zdecydowany grać swoją rolę do końca bez względu na konsekwencje. "Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć."

Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć już mnie nie było. Żeby zniknąć sprzed oczu najpotężniejszemu Anbu z Konoha zastosowałem jedną z moich najtrudniejszych technik, wiedząc, że ucieszy go pokaz moich umiejętności i chociaż na moment nie będzie czuł do mnie żalu, że tak kategorycznie usuwam się z ich życia.

Całą noc biegłem szybując po gałęziach drzew, czując się tak jakbym został tylko pustą, niczego nie wartą skorupą. Zastanawiałem się jak ja jeszcze mogę oddychać, jak moje serce może jeszcze bić, skoro jedyna osoba przeznaczona dla mnie ożeniła się właśnie a ja odtrąciłem nawet jej przyjacielski gest.

Tak rozstałem się z Sasuke na półtora roku. Dłużej nie wytrzymaliśmy. Nie byłem zdziwiony tym faktem, bardziej byłem zaskoczony, że to on pierwszy wyciągnął rękę. Po prostu pewnego popołudnia zapukał do mojej ciasnej, kiszkowatej kawalerki i zaproponował ramen w pobliskiej restauracji. Tak zwyczajnie, jakby się nic nie stało, jakby mieszkał dwa domy obok i zwyczajnie wpadł, powiedzieć "cześć". Chciałem go uściskać, bo wiedząc, że zdecydowany byłem na zerwanie naszej znajomości, która wydawała mi się kłopotliwa dla nas obojga, nadal chciał mnie znać i widzieć się ze mną. A on tylko skinął głową i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Podczas schodzenia powiedziałem mu, że mi przykro i że nie zamierzam pozwolić, aby nasze drogi się rozeszły. I brzmiałem nawet sam dla siebie żałośnie, ale on tylko ponownie skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. Takie już moje szczęście, że mieszkam zawsze w domach z ogromnymi klatkami schodowymi, pełnymi schodów, poręczy i balustrad, które dają mi wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wyjaśnić nieporozumienia, które narastały latami. Nie powiedziałem mu oczywiście o powodzie, dla którego chciałem się od niego odsunąć, ale nie nalegał.

Do północy siedzieliśmy w restauracji i jak za dawnych czasów wyłudzałem z niego pieniądze na nowe smaki ramen, a on się na to godził i słuchał cierpliwie moich realcji o pracy w Piasku, o złośliwościach Gaary i nowych technikach, które sobie przez owe złośliwości przyswoiłem. A potem pożegnaliśmy się przed restauracją, on cicho, niemal bez słów, ja wylewnie i głośno, po czym obaj zniknęliśmy w obłokach dymu, które były dokładnymi replikami tych, które zawsze produkował Kakashi.

Od tej pory na mocy jakiegoś niewypowiedzianego paktu, raz na dwa miesiące przychodziłem do niego, albo on do mnie. I zjadaliśmy ramen w taniej restauracyjce albo leżeliśmy w parku na trawie i gapiliśmy się bez celu w niebo. Ceniłem sobie te chwile, ale starałem się do nich nie przywiązywać. On także. Wiedziałem, że o naszych wypadach Sakura nic nie wie, podobnie jak Gaara, chociaż dlaczego to przed nim kryłem, nie mam pojęcia. Może żeby go nie drażnić, nie wiem. Nigdy się nie lubili, więc starałem się z nimi o nich raczej nie rozmawiać.

Razem z Gaarą staliśmy się szybko najlepszą drużyną shinobi w Piasku. Wiązało się to z pewną podwyżką i dniami wolnymi, których tak się bałem. Na szczęście Gaara nie dawał mi czasu na rozmyślania o moim nieistniejącym życiu uczuciowo -płciowym, tylko zmuszał mnie do treningów. Gdyby nie wspólne sparringi naprawdę zginąłbym z tęsknoty za Sasuke. Wciąż o nim śniłem, wciąż budziłem się z uczuciem, że może mu się coś stało a ja jestem daleko i nic nie mogę zrobić. I powtarzałem sobie w myślach, że jestem szalony, bo to moje pragnienie nie będzie niczym innym tylko bólem dla tych, którzy są mi bliscy.

 

* * *

The End

 

by Homoviator  
październik 2004


	2. Chapter 2

Nihil est ad omnia parte beatum

part II

 

Walczyłem jak oszalały i z papierami i ze wspomnieniami o nim, które niczym jakieś zjawy ścigały mnie gdziekolwiek bym nie poszedł. Widziałem nas razem, stojących przy moście, udających, że się nie widzimy, aby uniknąć rozmowy, jednocześnie łaknąc obecności kogoś drugiego. Widziałem nas, gdy rozstając się po treningu bez słowa odprowadzał mnie potłuczonego do domu a ja jak zwykle zapraszałem go na herbatę, wiedząc, że jak zwykle odmówi. Widziałem jego twarz, gdy zasłonił mnie przed atakiem Haku i upadł, bezwładny i drgający z bólu, prosto w moje ramiona. Widziałem płacz Sakury i czerwone ślepia lisa, który obudził się wtedy i swoją wściekłością pozbawił mnie na moment przytomności. I dobrze, bo nie mogłem wytrzymać widoku nieruchomego, poranionego ciała Sasuke. A potem już tylko jego twarz, piękna, podświetlona księżycem, na tle jaśniejących w mroku kwiatów wiśni, i jego oczy... jego oczy...

I to by było na tyle odnośnie planu zostania "tylko przyjaciółmi", od czasu do czasu jedzącymi ze sobą ramen i gapiącymi się w nocne niebo.

Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę robić mu problemów. Wiedziałem, że gdyby dowiedział się o moich uczuciach, zacząłby się zastanawiać i wahać, co tylko odbiłoby się negatywnie na Sakurze i jego próbach odrodzenia klanu. Nie był gejem, chyba nie. Na pewno nie. Ale był zbyt niestabilny i niepewny w kwestiach relacji międzyludzkich, żeby, przynajmniej teoretycznie, nie poddać w wątpliwość swojego małżeństwa, swojej drogi. Ale to właśnie była droga, której pragnął, do której dążył. Nawet, jeśli nie był jej pewien, ja byłem pewny za niego i wiedziałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu na jakiekolwiek zawahanie, był moim przyjacielem, nie chciałem burzyć mu w żaden sposób kruchego szczęścia, które z takim trudem sobie zbudował. Pamiętałem jego uśmiech, gdy podawałem mu obrączki a Sakura dosłownie rzuciła mu się na szyję, szepcząc coś do ucha, coś, czego nie zrozumiałby nikt poza nimi.

Szczelnie odgrodziłem się od wspomnień fosą pracy, walk i nowych technik. Pomagał mi Gaara, który niestrudzenie skopywał mi zadek i pokazywał, ile jeszcze mam do nauczenia. Czasami myślę, że gdyby nie on, nie wytrzymałbym tego wszystkiego i z pewnością zrobiłbym coś głupiego, jak rzucenie się dramatycznie z nadmorskiego klifu czy anonimowy seks w barze gejowskim, do którego nigdy nie poszedłem, bo żaden mężczyzny, żadnego człowieka nie pragnąłem tak jak jego.

Pewnego dnia zadzwonił do mnie, z znienacka, właśnie, kiedy Gaara ponownie stłukł mnie na kwaśne jabłko. Nie było z tym nic nienaturalnego, gdyby nie to, że ja także nadwerężyłem go nieco paroma dobrze wycelowanymi ciosami w brzuch i szczękę. Czułem się świetnie, żywy, silny, krew szumiała we mnie pośpiesznym, równym rytmem a mięśnie pobolewały przyjemnym bólem rozchodzonych zakwasów. Gdy odebrałem telefon, Gaara siedział obok mnie ze stoicką miną obmacując sobie brzuch, na którym widniał spory, fioletowo pomarańczowy siniak. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego wszystkimi zębami a on skrzywił się tylko zabawnie i machnął ręką, zmuszając mnie do koncentracji na telefonie.

"Naruto?"

Pamiętam, że zamarłem słysząc jego głos i słyszałem jak się denerwuje moją reakcją. Niemal widziałem jego twarz, beznamiętną i zimną, pod którą ukrywał swoje zażenowanie i wstyd, że oto on wyciąga do mnie rękę a ja nie reaguję jak należy. Zawsze winił siebie za to, że wywołuje u ludzi dziwne zachowania, że peszy ich jakoś a jego obecność jest dla innych sytuacją wysoce stresującą. Nigdy oczywiście tego nie okazał, ale ja znałem go lepiej niż inni, ja wiedziałem. Jego nieumiejętność radzenia sobie z ludźmi była niemal tak wielka jak moje pragnienie aprobaty z ich strony. Może dlatego zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, obaj nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać z otoczeniem.

"Sasuke?! O, świetnie, że dzwonisz! " ucieszyłem się, chcąc odegnać jego pochmurne myśli. "Bo ja właśnie wybieram się na małą potyczkę, którą szef nazwał szumnie wojną! Będzie kopa szalenie silnych mistrzów ninja i żeby mnie na to odpowiednio przygotować siedzący obok mnie właśnie Gaara już dziś prewencyjnie skopał mi tyłek! Ale ale, czy mogę Ci w czymś pomóc? Coś się stało, zwykle nie dzwonisz żeby spytać się o pogodę... "

Krótkie milczenie, potem coś na kształt stłumionego westchnienia, a potem ciche, poważne słowa.

"Nie chcę Ci zawracać głowy swoimi sprawami... Właśnie... prawie rozstałem się z Sakurą... "

Pamiętam, że moje myśli zaczęły wtedy pętelkować. Rozstanie, Sakura, nieszczęście, blada twarz na tle kwitnących wiśni, nadzieja, że może, gniew na nadzieję, że śmie podnosić głos, gdy ten, którego pragnę cierpi, na koniec złość na upartego, dumnego ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha, któremu zawala się życie, ale nie chce zawracać mi głowy. Mnie, przyjacielowi! Chciałem wstać i na niego nawrzeszczeć, tak jak za dawnych czasów. Nie chciał zawracać mi głowy, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do rozmowy z kimś innym i czuł z tego powodu dyskomfort. Nigdy nie lubił być w czymkolwiek zależny, ale tak już działa przyjaźń, jest się zależnym od ludzi, którzy są w pewnym sensie niezastąpieni. Sasuke był dla mnie niezastąpiony. A teraz uważał, że przestałem być jego przyjacielem. Paradoks sytuacji dotarł do mnie, gdy odkaszlnął w słuchawce i podjął przerwaną rozmowę.

"Nie mam już czasu, muszę iść."

Miał czas, inaczej nie dzwoniłby o jedenastej w nocy. Kolejny wybieg największego ninji w Konoha, najzdolniejszego i najsilniejszego geniusza. Ale ja będąc albo patentowanym głupkiem albo świętym o anielskiej cierpliwości, nigdy nie dawałem się zbyć tym jego zagrywkom. Może inni, którzy bali się jego mrożących spojrzeń i zaciśniętych złowrogo ust, ale nie ja. Ja byłem Naruto, kawalarz, żartowniś, niepoważny dzieciak z pieczęcią demona na brzuchu, i takimi maskami nie dało się mnie zmylić.

"Sasuke. Przestań chrzanić i mów, co się stało."

Ja byłem Naruto a on był Sasuke, uparty jak kozioł, zacięty i kamienny w swoich postanowieniach, które wykluwały się w labiryncie jego umysłu jakby nie było tam nic innego, tylko zakręty, zasadzki i zapadnie. Prawdziwy shinobi. Jeżeli nie chciał czegoś powiedzieć, to nie mówił, nawet, gdy wiedział, że nie spławi mnie byle gadką. Zawsze wygrywał, taką miał naturę. Moja wiedza o jego maskach zdawała się mu kompletnie nie przeszkadzać.

"Nic. Małe nieporozumienie, będzie dobrze." drgnięcie głosu oznajmiło mi, że nie wierzy w to, co mówi i jest zły, bo wie, że to wyczuję. "Niepotrzebnie Cię fatyguję, przepraszam."  
Chciał odłożyć słuchawkę, ale zatrzymałem go znanym sposobem, krzycząc tak, że zatrzęsły się szyby a Gaara podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie zniesmaczonym wzrokiem. "Nie waż mi się rozłączać, draniu!!!"

Podwójne znaczenie moich słów było całkowicie niezamierzone. Głucha cisza odpowiedziała mi ze słuchawki, potem niezadowolony pomruk.

"O co chodzi?"

"Słuchaj, masz to naprawić, cokolwiek się popsuło! Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zamartwiał się o Sakurę podczas tej całej "mini wojny" i w ramach braku koncentracji dostał parę szurikenów w plecy, hmmm? Wiem, że jak chcesz to możesz, geniuszu, więc zechcij, dobra?"

Milczenie. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że rzuci słuchawką. Zamiast tego usłyszałem tylko westchnienie.

"Dobrze."

Ja także odetchnąłem opadając na krzesło i urażając nadwerężone treningiem plecy. Gaara wstał i podszedł do okna otwierając je i wpuszczając chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

"Hej młotku... "

"Mówiłem Ci tyle razy, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał, draniu! Co jest?"

"... Uważaj na siebie."

Ostatni raz, gdy tak otwarcie przyznał się, że zależy mu na moim zdrowiu i życiu, był gdzieś trzy lata, gdy walczyłem z Orochimaru, który jakimś sposobem wydostał się z piekieł i napadł ponownie na Konoha. Pamiętałem dobrze, bo wtedy jeden, jedyny raz widziałem go płaczącego. Coś musiało być naprawdę źle, skoro odsłonił się przede mną w ten sposób. Wiem, że nie jest to nic wielkiego, ani wylewnego, ale mówimy o Sasuke. On nigdy nie dopuszczał innych do swoich emocji a z ich ukrywania zrobił niemal sztukę.

"Pewnie." odparłem szybko, by nie stworzyć luki w konwersacji i nie sprawić, by poczuł się znowu niepożądanym znajomym, o którym chce się zapomnieć, ale on wciąż wraca.

"Jestem profesjonalistą w końcu, nie?! Ty też na siebie uważaj. I zrób tak, żeby było dobrze."

"Postaram się. Powodzenia w walce, cześć."

I już. Rozłączył się. Nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Gaara ze znużonym rozbawieniem obserwował mnie, jak gapię się w słuchawkę telefonu, jakbym chciał zabić ją i jej całą rodzinę. 

Teraz niemal czułem, że coś jest bardzo źle, bardzo nie tak z Sakurą i Sasuke, i byłem wściekły, że mam misję i nie mogę zobaczyć, co się właściwie stało.

Tej nocy miałem sen. Siedział na moim łóżku i przyglądał mi się tymi swoimi czarnymi ślepiami a sztywne, ciemne włosy opadały mu na twarz, chowając ją w cieniu. I nagle przestraszyłem się, że wraca Orochimaru, że wraca Itachi, Zabuza i wszyscy, którzy zdołali go w jakiś sposób zranić, że wracają, aby zamęczyć go na śmierć. Wyciągnąłem do niego ręce, ale złapałem tylko nikły dym. Obudziłem się z wrzaskiem, zlany potem, ze zdartym gardłem i dudniącą bólem głową. Sąsiedzi byli przyzwyczajeni do moich koszmarów, więc nie zareagowali i na ten. A ja właśnie chciałem, żeby ktoś zareagował, żeby ktoś mu pomógł. Nam pomógł. Skuliłem się w skręconej pościeli a uczucie opuszczenia przygniotło mnie do poduszek. Nie było nikogo, kto obudziłby mnie z moich koszmarów, nikogo zainteresowanego moim samopoczuciem. I najważniejsze, nie było Sasuke.

Następne dwa miesiące spędziłem biorąc udział w maleńkiej wojnie na pograniczu Piasku i dalekich peryferiach Konoha. Walki trwały dwa tygodnie, zabiłem w nich około trzydziestu ludzi. Konflikt wybuchnął z powodu lokalnego zatargu burmistrza Piasku z granicznymi celnikami. Chodziło o przemyt jakiegoś drogiego gatunku herbaty. Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi, którzy dla paru suchych liści organizują sobie malutką rzeź, zmuszając główne straże bezpieczeństwa do interwencji. Oczywiście burmistrz wykaraskał się z całej afery. Oczywiście szef poszedł do niego prywatnie i obił go, grożąc, że jeśli jeszcze raz wykręci taki numer, zginie bez śladu i nie pozostanie po nim nawet zapach. Lubiłem szefa, może i był utyskliwy ale miał poczucie sprawiedliwości. Jak Sasuke. Burmistrz nie pisnął pary z ust o tym "zastraszeniu", jakiego się względem jego osoby dopuściły służby bezpieczeństwa, i tylko złożył dotację na naszą organizację.

Ostatniego dnia walk pechowo opuściłem gardę i dostałem strzałą przez płuco. W ferworze bitwy, pośród latających kunai i shurikenów, z początku zignorowałem ból i dobiłem swojego przeciwnika jednym ciosem miecza, wyprowadzonym z biodra. Pamiętam dobrze, bo skoncentrowałem się rozpaczliwie na ignorowaniu bólu, ale gdy stałem już nad nieruchomym ciałem wroga coś w środku mnie pękło. Wiem, że upadłem i że w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości zobaczyłem znajomą bladą twarz z kruczoczarnymi, sztywnymi włosami i pałającymi szkarłatem oczyma.

Gdy ocknąłem się, byłem w szpitalu a obok siedział Gaara. Wyglądał jakby spał, ale ja znałem go i wiedziałem, że nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na taką nieostrożność jak zasypianie przy szpitalnym łóżku kolegi. Spróbowałem wstać, ale tylko zwinąłem się z bólu i opadłem na poduszkę, klnąc na za ciasne bandaże i złośliwe pielęgniarki.

Gaara otworzył wtedy swoje zielone wściekle oczy i zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że zadrżałem wewnętrznie i zacząłem nerwowo szukać w pamięci czegoś, co zrobiłem a co mogłoby dać mu powód do zabicia mnie. Gaara się uśmiechnął.

"No rany julek! Muszę być pod wpływem... mocnych prochów... skoro widzę, że pewien introwertyczny bubek, uparty ninja Piasku ... uśmiecha się... khe khe khe" ostatnie moje słowa zginęły pod okropnym, mokrym kaszlem.

Normalnie Gaara zabiłby każdego, kto odważyłby się nazwać go "introwertycznym bubkiem", ale ja byłem wyjątkiem. Owego epitetu, moim zdaniem świetnie odzwierciedlającego ogólne zachowanie Gaary względem świata, używałem niemal codziennie. W naszych krótkich, ale intensywnych utarczkach słownych, określenie to stało się niemal pieszczotliwym przezwiskiem, z którego wyparowało kompletnie pejoratywne znaczenie. Gaara patrzył na mnie nieruchomym wzrokiem a potem podał mi szklankę z wodą. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

"Czy nie chciałbyś wrócić do Konoha na parę dni? Wypocząłbyś, zregenerował się po tym, jak dałeś się prostacko podejść." powiedział powoli, jakby ważąc słowa.

"Chcecie się... mnie... pozbyć?" spytałem nienawidząc się za drżenie głosu przy słowie "pozbyć". Wciąż zmagałem się z dezaprobatą, która promieniowała ze wszystkich, którzy mieli nieszczęście mieć ze mną styczność. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało.

Gaara wysłyszał moje drżenie i zmierzył mnie spokojnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

"Nie. Wiesz, że tak nie jest." pewny siebie, nieco łagodny głos. Oczywiście, byłem zbyt cennym nabytkiem, żeby mnie wyrzucić, nawet, jeśli byłem nosicielem demona. Zresztą Gaara nie pozwoliłby na to. On też był posiadaczem demona. I był moim kolegą, choć to słowo niezbyt do niego pasowało.

"Pewnie, wiem! Jestem zdecydowanie za dobry w tym, co robię, żeby mnie... .tak nagle na przymusowy urlop wydalać... hm?" mój uśmiech był udawany i Gaara to wiedział. "Zresztą w Konoha nie ma... nikogo... kto by za... mną tęsknił... .no może poza... sprzedawcami ramen ... w Ichiraku... "

Gaara zmierzył mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Z początku myślałem, że to przez to, że jestem blady i ogólnie wyglądam kiepsko, zabandażowany i wycieńczony utratą krwi, ale to nie było to. Gaara uważnie przemyślał swoją następną wypowiedź, od której zrobiło mi się mdło i słabo.

"Ale Ty tęsknisz."

Nastąpiła chwila ciężkiej ciszy. Wiedziałem, że nie powiedziałby tego, gdyby nie był całkowicie przekonany, że ma rację. Co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

"Skąd wiesz?... Mówiłem przez sen?"

Skinął głową a ja w duchu przekląłem swój język, który nie dawał się ujarzmić nawet, gdy byłem nieprzytomny. Jeśli wygadałem coś o Sasuke, o moim sekretnym pragnieniu, które miało na zawsze zostać tylko moją tajemnicą... Poczułem, jak żołądek podjeżdża mi do gardła a mój oddech staje się urywany i chrapliwy. Gaara zerknął niepewnie jakby rozważając wezwanie personelu medycznego, ale zatrzymałem go ruchem ręki.

"Odpo... wiedz.."

"Tęsknisz za nim. A on tęskni za Tobą."

Prosto, konkretnie i na temat. Cały Gaara. Nie musiał mówić, o kogo chodzi i dobrze, bo nie zniósłbym tyle podczas jednej sesji. Mój sekret był zagrożony, z nikim o nim nie rozmawiałem i rozmawiać nie chciałem. Nawet z Gaarą, który gdzieś pomiędzy wspólnymi misjami a wyłamywaniem sobie żuchw podczas treningów, stał się kimś bliskim. Upierdliwym, milczącym i cynicznym, ale bliskim.

"Nie... mogę... " wymamrotałem, zamykając oczy, żeby nie widzieć tych spokojnych, zabójczych, czasem tak niewygodnie przenikliwych oczu. "Nie mogę... i nie chcę... o tym... myśleć... Jestem zmęczony... chcę spać... "

Gdy z nieukrywanym trudem podniosłem powieki Gaary już nie było, tylko szpitalne okno otwarte było odrobinę za szeroko a białe firanki falowały delikatnie poruszone powietrzem. Zasnąłem z obrazem czarnych, onyksowych oczu, bladej twarzy i księżyca przed oczyma i dziwnym, niepokojącym uczuciem bycia obserwowanym. Wydawało mi się, że gdzieś na cienkiej granicy percepcji, niemal niewyczuwalny czai się nikły cień, obserwujący mnie w milczeniu. Czułem, że nie ma wobec mnie złych zamiarów, ale gdy próbowałem zlokalizować jego czakrę z zamkniętymi dla niepoznaki oczyma, nie mogłem. Był zbyt dobrze wytrenowany a może ja byłem zbyt osłabiony i oczadziały od leków.  
Zasnąłem nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia, że ktoś na mnie patrzy i ogólnego rozbicia, bo obraz Sasuke nie chciał opuścić mojej głowy nawet podczas snu.

Wypuścili mnie ze szpitala po tygodniu, sztywnego i obolałego nie tylko od rany, co od zbyt długiego leżenia bezczynnie. Zawsze byłem nadpobudliwym, małym draniem a leżenie, nawet podczas leczenia, było dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Szef dał mi tygodniowy urlop zdrowotny i nie chciał słyszeć o tym, że nie potrzebuję odpoczynku. Dosłownie wyrzucił mnie ze swojego biura, przeklinając głupców, którzy mają co prawda umiejętności bitewne, ale nie mają za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego. Tak, chyba faktycznie go nie miałem, bo gdy wędrowałem bez celu po ulicach Piasku, nie wiem kiedy dotarłem do baru z ramen. Zjadłem cztery miski o smaku miso i zadzwoniłem do Sasuke. 

Samobójcze, w rzeczy samej.

Ucieszył się, na swój milczący i sztywny sposób, który kiedyś wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi i przyprawiał o białą gorączkę. Bez oporów zaprosił mnie do siebie, zapewniając, że Sakura także się ucieszy. Spytał, czy czuję się już lepiej. To trochę zwróciło moją uwagę, bo nie mógł wiedzieć o moim wypadku, ale wybrnął, stwierdzając, że rozmawiał z hokage i wszystko mu powiedziała. Uwierzyłem. Nie miałem podstaw nie wierzyć. Umówiliśmy się, że przybędę do nich następnego dnia około południa i zostanę tak długo, jak będę sobie tego życzył. Czyli tydzień, jeśli wytrzymam jego bliskość przez tak długi okres czasu.

Konoha stała się dla mnie wyidealizowanym miejscem, w którym spędziłem jedne z najgorszych i najwspanialszych chwil mojego życia. Wlokłem się noga za nogą przez wąskie uliczki osady, zaglądając w rozmaite zakamarki i odkrywając, że większość tego, co tutaj przeżyłem była powiązana z dezaprobatą otoczenia i ogólną niechęcią wszystkich względem mojej osoby, jednak wtedy te wspomnienia nie były tak bolesne. Oddaliłem się i zdystansowałem. Miałem już inne życie, inne cele, roztrząsanie moich nastoletnich wahań nastrojów i nietolerancji mieszkańców osady nie miały sensu. Wtedy nawet złe wspomnienia miały w sobie dobry element, melancholię jakąś, tęskną i delikatną.

Poszedłem do mojego byłego mieszkania i bez zdziwienia odkryłem, że czekał tam na mnie. Stał, oparty jak zwykle o murek, w niedbałej pozie znudzonego geniusza, z rękoma w kieszeniach i zamkniętymi oczyma. Musiał wyczuć moją czakrę, nie ukrywałem jej, nie było potrzeby. Demon nie demon, byłem teraz osobistością, z którą należało się liczyć. Zbliżyłem się do niego powoli, uważnie, żeby nie spowodować żadnego hałasu i złożyłem dłonie z pieczęcie.

Moja technika seksapilu była już wtedy wypracowana do perfekcji i w przeciągu paru sekund stałem się ponętną blondynką z wielkim biustem i talią osy. Ale Sasuke otworzył tylko oczy, w których nie kryło się żadne nawet najmniejsze zdziwienie, i bez słowa objął mnie. Przez chwilę nie mogłem oddychać, porażony nagłym, niespodziewanym kontaktem, dotykiem, który śnił mi się niemal co noc. A potem przypomniałem sobie, że jestem w postaci dziewczyny. I to nagiej na dodatek.

Wrzasnąłem i odskoczyłem od niego, zmieniając się z powrotem w siebie. Czarne, lśniące dziwnie oczy zmierzyły mnie rozbawionym lekko wzrokiem.

"Ta technika wciąż ma słabe punkty. Ktoś może nie chcieć przestać tylko na patrzeniu, młotku."

"Nie mów tak do mnie, tyyy... " odparowałem instynktownie, ale spostrzegłem się szybko i rozluźniłem się, opierając ramiona za głową. "He he, faktycznie masz rację, to technika dla skopofilów a nie macaczy. Dobrze, że nie ma tu Sakury, już ona by ci dała za odmacywanie nieznajomych!"

Na dźwięk imienia Sakury jego twarz drgnęła lekko. Tylko skrzywienie minimalne ust, niewielka zmarszczka nad czołem, a już wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedziałem też, że nie powie o tym nic, dopóki sam nie zadecyduje, że jest gotów. Nie było sensu go naciskać.

Poszliśmy na ramen a potem wędrowaliśmy po osadzie, niby bez celu odwiedzając wszystkie znaczące dla nas obu miejsca. Most nad rzeką, gdzie spotykaliśmy się jako drużyna siódma, pomnik za Konoha, akademia. Czułem, jakbym wrócił do domu. Nie mam pojęcia jak to jest wracać do domu, do kogoś bliskiego, kto na ciebie czeka, ale myślę, że to podobne uczucie. Uczucie totalnego zaprzedania, oddania i chęć obrony tej małej enklawy, która zawsze będzie należeć tylko do ciebie, tylko ciebie będzie oczekiwała, do ciebie będzie tęskniła. Tak, tęskniłem za Konoha, ale tylko dlatego, że miało w sobie wspomnienia związane z Sasuke, że miało Sasuke w sobie.

Uczucie odnalezienia czegoś, o czym nawet nie wiedziałem, że zgubiłem złapało mnie za gardło. I byłem zaskoczony, gdy spojrzałem na niego, a w jego twarzy odczytywałem dokładnie takie samo odczucie. Właśnie zachodziło słońce a my staliśmy przed odrzwiami akademii i bez słowa patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy poczyniłem moje niefortunne odkrycie, że tylko jego pragnę, patrzyliśmy sobie bez ogródek z twarz.

Miał piękne oczy, pociemniałe jeszcze od dziwnej emocji, której nie mogłem rozeznać, lśniące i nagle przerażająco ogromne w jego bladej, delikatnej twarzy. I nagle wiedziałem bez słów. Nie był tutaj szczęśliwy, nie mógł ostatecznie rozwinąć swoich możliwości, coraz mocniej czuł, że to nie jest jego miejsce, jego świat. W jakiś niesamowity sposób to właśnie moja osoba zlała mu się z pojęciem wolności, ruchu, jakiejś długo oczekiwanej zmiany. Zabawne, zważywszy, że w Piasku siedziałem często w biurze, studiując nowe zagrożenia i sortując je na poręczne kupki, co nie było zbyt rozrywkowym zajęciem.

Wróciliśmy z naszej włóczęgi grubo po jedenastej, przywitani przez wściekłą i wzruszoną Sakurę, która na przemian łajała nas i częstowała herbatą i ciastem. Kolacji nie zrobiła, stwierdzając, że tak późno to możemy sobie sami robić, bo ona musi już iść spać, zażyć swojego "snu piękności". Uśmiechając się do nas obu z rozbawieniem i czułością, zniknęła w wielkich pokojach rezydencji Uchiha, cmokając lekko blady policzek Sasuke i zostawiając nas w kuchni. Zjedliśmy sobie późną kolację złożoną z żółtego sera i pomidorów, gapiąc się za okno na drzewa w sadzie. Nadchodził deszcz i zerwał się wielki wiatr, targając pięknymi koronami wiśni i szumiąc pośród nich obłędnie. Kocham wiatr, kocham jego wolność i siłę, a jeszcze bardziej kocham słuchać jak bawi się drzewami, niby szorstko, ale łagodnie.

Gdy powiedziałem mu to, spojrzał ma mnie dziwnym wzrokiem znad kubka wystygłej herbaty.

"Dobrze, że wróciłeś."

Tak, ja też się z tego cieszyłem. Mój głód jego obecności zmniejszał się, gdy byłem blisko niego. Nie tak blisko jakbym sobie tego życzył, ale mnie wystarczyło. Czarne, lśniące oczy, sztywne, stojące włosy, blada, trójkątna twarz i ręka zamarła wpół ruchu na parapecie. Mój Sasuke. Tam, gdzie był on, tak był mój dom, moja arkadia, do której się tęskni, oaza spokoju i pełnia życia. Nie mogłem z nim być, ale pogodziłem się z tym. Chciałem wziąć to, co było mi ofiarowane. Obecność, przyjacielskie milczenie i pełna porozumienia cisza, to było i tak więcej, niż normalnie oferował mi świat. Czy mogłem to odtrącić?

W ciągu kilku następnych dni włóczyliśmy się bezczynnie razem, on w oszczędnych słowach referował mi co, u kogo się zmieniło, ja wsłuchałem się w spokój, który zawsze mnie przy nim ogarniał, lękając się, że złapie mnie na potajemnym przyglądaniu się jego pięknej, chłodnej, nieruchomej twarzy. Gdy teraz o tym pomyślę, chce mi się śmiać. On musiał czuć na sobie mój wzrok. W końcu nie widziałem go dobre cztery miesiące a ukryte pragnienie posiadania go, skrzętnie zduszone nawałem pracy w Piasku, wtedy wybuchnęło nowym ogniem.

To były piękne dni, wypełnione nic nie znaczącymi słowami, pod którymi kryło się więcej znaczeń niż pod całą biblioteką Konoha. Ninja musi umieć patrzeć pod spód, mieć wzrok przeszywający rzeczy na wskroś. Obaj byliśmy dobrymi ninjami i patrzeliśmy od razu poza maskę wesołka i milczka, poprzez pozę, którą nam narzucono. I właśnie dlatego, że byłem dobrym shinobi od razu podchwyciłem nutę niezadowolenia między nim a Sakurą. Oczywiście nie dawali tego po sobie poznać, ale jak już wspomniałem byłem dobrym ninją i zauważyłem, że nazbyt chętnie przebywają oddzielnie, a ich gesty czułości są sztywne i niepewne. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, bałem się, że Sakura spostrzegła coś w moim zachowaniu, co pozwoliło jej wyciągnąć wnioski z moich ukradkowych spojrzeń na jej męża. Była jedną z najinteligentniejszych i najbystrzejszych dziewczyn, jakie znałem, a ja byłem zbyt zajęty kryciem się przed Sasuke, niż przed jego żoną.

Sytuacja wyjaśniła się dwa dni później, kiedy to Sakura po raz nie wiedzieć, który odmówiła pójścia z nami na wieczorną przekąskę do Ichiraku. Próbowałem zażartować, że nie tak powinni się zachowywać, było nie było, świeżo upieczeni małżonkowie. W końcu były to ich pierwsze dwa lata, powinni być nierozłączni i sklejeni ze sobą na amen, tymczasem miałem wrażenie, że Sakura stara się jak najmniej przebywać z Sasuke.

Spojrzała na mnie swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczyma i nie powiedziała nic, chociaż czułem, że aż się w niej gotuje od nie wypowiedzianych emocji. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok ze mnie na Sasuke, który odpowiedział jej nieruchomym spojrzeniem i razem bez słów poszli po schodach na górę, do swojej sypialni.

"Przepraszam Naruto. Musimy porozmawiać."

Nigdy nie spodziewałem się takiej samokontroli od Sakury. Najwyraźniej zaraziła się tym od Sasuke. Przez moment zastanowiłem się, czy i na mnie wpłynąłby w ten sposób związek z nim, potem odrzuciłem tą myśl. Byłem tak samo zdeterminowany ukryciem na zawsze mojego pragnienia, jak i ocaleniem ich związku, który, przeczuwałem, był naprawdę w kiepskim stanie. Moje domysły potwierdziły się, gdy z góry dobiegły mnie ostre, wściekłe krzyki Sakury i dokładnie dwa ciche słowa Sasuke. Wiedziałem, co to za słowa i wiedziałem, jak Sakura na nie zareaguje. Ogłuszający trzask drzwi obwieścił mi, że miałem rację. Nienawidziłem mieć racji.

Gdy zszedł do mnie po schodach wyglądał jak potwornie zmęczony, ogłuszony własną niemożnością mężczyzna, który nie może poradzić sobie ani z innymi ani ze sobą samym. Znałem to uczucie i wiedziałem, że skoro tak otwarcie je okazuje, coś naprawdę musi być nie w porządku. I to z jego winy.

"Dziewczyny... przerażające stworzenia." uśmiechnąłem się do niego a on z wahaniem odpowiedział na mój uśmiech wyginając usta w dziwnym grymasie. Zdradziły go jego ręce, które jak zwykle opowiadały całkowicie inną historię niż jego twarz.

"Chodźmy do ogrodu... nie mam chęci iść teraz do ichiraku." Nie miał chęci spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. To, że nie potraktował mnie jak tych "innych" wprawiło mój żołądek w radosne drżenie. Zawsze odczuwałem emocje w brzuchu, taka już moja uroda.

Usiedliśmy pod kwitnącymi wiśniami i tam zaczął urywanymi słowami wyduszać z siebie szczegóły swojego pożycia małżeńskiego. Siedział obok mnie, nie patrząc mi w oczy, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w poruszające się nad nami gałęzie, obsypane świetlistymi kwiatami. Tak było łatwiej nam obu, jemu mówić, mnie słuchać i opanować chęć objęcia go, otoczenia rękoma jego gładkich, silnych ramion i pogłaskania trójkątnej buzi. Buzia. Gdybym powiedział to na głos z pewnością sprałby mnie na kwaśne jabłko. A więc słuchałem jego opowieści, ciesząc się kolejną chwilą intymności, którą sam zainicjował. I chociaż słowa były pourywane, rozumiałem w lot.

"Z początku było w porządku... miło... ktoś w domu czekający na twój powrót... ramiona i ciepła pościel... Widzisz, ja zawsze... ja nigdy... nie potrafię być z kimś, tak normalnie... .codziennie... Obiecałem sobie, że jak już pomszczę klan, to będę miał zwykłe życie, i rodzinę, i żonę, i... Ale przez całe lata nie myślałem o niczym... tylko o zemście... A teraz, gdy już wszystko skończone... nie umiem... Ona to widzi... I stara się... ale moja nieumiejętność właśnie przy niej jest... najgorsza... I jestem zły na siebie... bo ją unieszczęśliwiam zamiast... Poza treningiem... poza walką... nie ma mnie... Dla niej mnie nie ma... dlatego jest wściekła... oboje jesteśmy... Pewnie, próbowaliśmy... ale nie trwa to dłużej niż dwa miesiące... a ostatnio coraz częściej... To nie ma sensu, jestem mścicielem nawet teraz... i nigdy nie będę... nigdy nie... Ona na to nie zasługuje... Powinienem zostawić ją Tobie... Ty umiałbyś... na pewno... Ja nie i dlatego... Ludzie żyjący dla zemsty szybko umierają, tak powiedział kiedyś Kakashi... teraz rozumiem, że Itachi zabił cały klan... łącznie ze mną... nigdy nie będę miał... życia... To było lekkomyślne z mojej strony mieszać w to... niewinną osobę... w głupiej, egoistycznej nadziei, że... że może coś w końcu... "

Słuchałem go ogłuszony bólem, który nagle zaczął już otwarcie promieniować z jego osoby. Chciałem go objąć, chciałem powiedzieć, że to wszystko tylko tak strasznie wygląda, że musi się przespać, bo wypoczęty człowiek nie poddaje się tak łatwo depresyjnym myślom. Ale nie powiedziałem nic. Tego się nie spodziewał, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie z bliska. Jego czarne, onyksowe oczy wyraźnie dominowały nad całą twarzą, smutne i zrezygnowane. Chyba nie mogłem znieść rezygnacji w jego wydaniu. To burzyło porządek wszechświata, bo on nigdy się nie poddawał, a jeśli już to robił, znaczyło, że faktycznie był zmęczony i godził się na śmierć. Znałem ten stan dobrze, taka myśl przemykała mi przez głowę kilka razy w miesiącu, trwałem tylko przez to, że Gaara wyczuwał mój nastrój i siedział wtedy ze mną, milczący i napięty jak drapieżnik przed skokiem. Żeby mnie zatrzymać.

Teraz to ja byłem drapieżnikiem, i prędzej upadnie Konoha niż pozwoliłbym mu na dłuższe użalanie się nad sobą i rozpacz. Nie myśląc co robię, złapałem go za ramiona i pociągnąłem w miażdżący uścisk. Przez koszulę czułem gwałtowne bicie jego serca i urywany oddech. Płakał zanim jeszcze go przytuliłem, wyspecjalizowany w ukrywaniu wszystkiego jak na ninję przystało, nic nie dając po sobie poznać a w środku się rozpadał. Nie ogarniałem tego całego bólu, szarpaniny i beznadziei, nie miałem pojęcia skąd u niego nagle takie rozdarte emocje i lęk przed życiem. Pewnie, mieliśmy swoje problemy, ale on zawsze wydawał się radzić sobie z nimi lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Miał trudności w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi, z wyrażaniem uczuć, ale to... To przerastało nas obu.

Trzymałem go nieruchomego i skostniałego, bezwiednie gładząc go po plecach długimi, uspokajającymi ruchami. Po paru minutach zmiękł i rozpłynął się w moim uścisku, dopasowując się do mnie. Tak jak we śnie, pomyślałem, i schowałem twarz w grubych, czarnych włosach, nadal sterczących mu na karku, tak jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy jeszcze dzieciakami, pełnymi marzeń, chęci i planów. Pachniał wiatrem i zieloną cytryną, i czymś jeszcze, co nie było do końca przyjemne, a czego część była tak pysznie przyjemna i sensualna. Westchnął urywanie, gdy objąłem go ciaśniej, zmuszając żeby objął mnie także. A potem powoli odsunął się ode mnie a ja zażenowany uśmiechnąłem się do niego w ciemności. Moje ciało już zaczynało reagować na jego bliskość i nie chciałem, żeby to zauważył.

"Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz... Silny z Ciebie drań, dasz sobie radę i odbudujesz klan, i będziesz miał najnormalniejsze życie, jakie miał kiedykolwiek członek rodu Uchiha, hm?"

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc moją zwykłą gadaninę nadaktywnego głupka i żartownisia. Był piękny, smukły i gładki, a za nim kwiknęły wiśnie, których zapach raz na zawsze zlał mi się z obrazem jego trójkątnej twarzy o ostrym podbródku, zdecydowanych ustach i wielkich, wspaniale regularnych oczach. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi a on położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, po czym wstał i bez słowa opuścił ogród. Przypuszczałem, że poszedł szukać Sakury.

Następnego dnia opuściłem Konoha, zostawiając pożegnalny list z podziękowaniami i propozycją rewanżu. Mogli do mnie przyjechać, miałem już swoje własne mieszkanie, dom nad morzem, kupiony na spółkę z Gaarą. Odpoczynek na pewno by się im przydał. Dopiero po miesiącu dowiedziałem się, że tego dnia Sasuke definitywnie rozstał się z Sakurą.

 

 

* * *

 

The End

by Homoviator lisrtopad 2004

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Nihil est ad omnia parte beatum

part III

 

Dowiedziałem się o jego rozwodzie tuż po tym jak razem z Gaarą postanowiliśmy kupić na spółkę dom. Oddzielnie nie stać by nas było na czteropiętrowy budynek na skarpie tuż koło morza a obu nam zależało ma dyskretnej izolacji od społeczeństwa i kontakcie z przyrodą.

Dogadywałem się z Gaarą dobrze, większość czasu i tak spędzaliśmy razem i wiedziałem, ze potrafimy ze sobą przebywać bez zbędnych nieporozumień. Gdy wyłożyłem mu mój plan popatrzył na mnie dziwnie tymi przerażającymi, zielonymi oczyskami, a potem skinął tylko głową i bez słów wyszedł, pakować rzeczy. Moje i swoje. Ponieważ pracowaliśmy razem i razem też trenowaliśmy, część moich rzeczy z niewiadomych powodów wylądowała w jego starym mieszkaniu. Nigdy się nie skarżył, ale też nigdy nie milczał, gdy miał mnie już dość i dawał jasno do zrozumienia, kiedy chce być sam. W tym przypominał Sasuke. Gdy mu to powiedziałem, zmierzył mnie poważnym wzrokiem, od którego zaczęły się topić metalowe części mojego plecaka, i powiedział, żebym nigdy więcej nie mówił takich bzdur w jego obecności, bo będę zmuszony szukać nowego współlokatora, i to o kulach.

Wtedy nie zauważyłem, co go tak zirytowało. Te rzeczy widzi się chyba dopiero w perspektywy czasu. Wtedy jednak był to dla mnie tylko jeszcze jedno dziwactwo Gaary. On bardzo dobrze znosił moje wariacje, ja rewanżowałem mu się tym samym. Wiedziałem, że nie spełni swojej groźby, co najwyżej obije mnie na następnym treningu. Właściwie w ciągu tych miesięcy, kiedy ćwiczyliśmy razem, miałem najwięcej kontuzji w życiu, i najwięcej w życiu się nauczyłem. Zanim się obejrzałem zrosnęliśmy się z Gaarą w jakąś dziwaczną hybrydę przyjaźni. Razem walczyliśmy podczas misji, razem truliśmy się przeterminowanym jedzeniem, razem chorowaliśmy na grypę. Nienawidziłem być chory i to na dodatek sam, więc przyłaziłem do niego i marudziłem, póki nie pozwolił mi wczołgać się do swojego łóżka. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego, po prostu komfort i pociecha z obecności drugiej osoby, gdy akurat twoje ciało stwierdza, że ma chęć umrzeć z gorąca i bólu głowy. Oczywiście, po takich przekrętach Gaara także zaczynał chorować i tak z reguły chorowaliśmy razem.

Gdy o tym pomyślę, Gaara jawi mi się jako jednostka nadspodziewanie elastyczna. W końcu zawsze był odludkiem, samotnikiem a okazał się też być świetnym przyjacielem. Obaj wiedzieliśmy jak to jest mieć w sobie demona, jak to jest być postrzeganym tylko przez jego pryzmat, jak to jest być zredukowanym tylko do niego. Dlatego wiedziałem, kiedy budzić go z koszmarów a on wiedział, kiedy pozwolić mi na inwazję swojego zawsze pachnącego maciejką łóżka. Nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnął ten zapach, kto wie, może jego piaskowy demon tak pachniał. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że zawsze mnie on usypiał i uspokajał a następnego dnia budziłem się już w swoim łóżku, w którym nadal unosił się zapach Gaary.

Nie wiedziałem o rozwodzie Sakury i Sasuke nic, dopóki pewnego dnia ktoś nie zapukał do naszych drzwi. Gaara spojrzał na mnie znad książki i wiedziałem, ze to ja będę tym szczęśliwcem, który będzie musiał otworzyć. Gaara był także uparty jak Sasuke, a może i bardziej, szczególnie, jeżeli dotyczyło to jego jedynego wolnego dnia w tygodniu. 

Mieliśmy wolne czwartki i z reguły spędzaliśmy je razem, leżąc na dachu i smażąc się w słońcu, albo udając, że oglądamy głupawe seriale komediowe dla środkowej części klasy średniej. Czasem po prostu patrzyliśmy z balkonu na morze, piękne i błękitne, wiecznie niespokojne i wiecznie w ruchu.

Wstałem i powlokłem się do drzwi, mamrocząc przekleństwa na leniwe demony a on tylko łypnął na mnie zielonym okiem, w którym migotało rozbawienie. Tak, przy mnie Gaarze zdarzało się uśmiechać i to nie tylko tym okropnym, przerażającym uśmiechem. Jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem sprawiłem, że wygenerował sobie poczucie humoru i ironię. W formie embrionalnej, ale zawsze. On nauczył się przy mnie uśmiechać, ja nauczyłem się przy nim spać przy otwartym oknie i nie bać się koszmarów, które nawiedzały mnie zawsze po misjach. Tak to już jest, jeżeli z kimś mieszkasz to staje się on dla Ciebie kimś bliskim, nawet, gdy nic nie mówi lub nie przekracza limitu słów jednego zdania na tydzień. Osmoza, zżyliśmy się ze sobą, a efekty tego stanu rzeczy już wkrótce miały się odbić na nas obu.

"Ktoooo taaaam?" spytałem leniwie i przekręciłem zamek w drzwiach, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ubraną w długi, podróżny płaszcz Sakurę.

"Cześć Naruto." powiedziała wyraźnie siląc się na spokój. "Mogę wejść?"

"P...Pewnie!" zreflektowałem się i wpuściłem ją do środka, prosto w nasz kreatywny porządek, który Gaara zwał w chwilach elokwencji "nieziemskim burdelem".

Weszła powoli, jakby spodziewając się, że spotka tu kogoś, kogo wolałaby nie spotkać. Nie był to Gaara, zareagowała na niego tylko grzecznościowym ukłonem a on bez słowa wstał i przeniósł się ze swoją książką na balkon. Przekląłem go w duchu. Nie chciałem stawiać jej czoła sam na sam, nie z tym, co czułem do jej męża.

Jakby wyczuwając moje myśli uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na fotelu, wykonując gest, żebym usiadł razem z nią.

"Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Sasuke?" spytała ściśniętym głosem, nie patrząc mi w oczy i bawiąc się nerwowo rękawem swojego płaszcza. "Tylko proszę, Naruto, nie kłam. Mam już dosyć kłamstw jak na jedno życie."

"Nie wiem, gdzie jest Sasuke." odparłem, starając się wyciągnąć z jej słów jakieś przesłanki. "Nie tutaj. Myślałem, że jest w Konoha, z Tobą, hm? Skąd myśl, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógłby przywędrować?"

Spojrzała na mnie z nieskrywaną złością i wygięła brzydko usta. Jej różowe włosy rozsypały się na podmuchu wiatru, który spowodował Gaara, otwierając balkon i robiąc przeciąg.

"Rozstaliśmy się. Po tym jak wyjechałeś." zrobiłem ruch, żeby ją objąć, ale odsunęła się ode mnie szybko, unikając kontaktu. "Nie pocieszaj mnie, to było do przewidzenia. Zresztą, muszę się nauczyć z tym żyć. I nauczę się, cholera jasna, nauczę! Ale co zrobi on, tego nie wie nikt! Nie potrafi żyć sam, nie potrafi z kimś. I moglibyśmy tak sobie udawać, że jesteśmy razem, ale ja nienawidzę kłamstw. On mnie tylko lubi, nie kocha. Mógłby dalej ze mną być i nie byłoby problemu, ot, od czasu do czasu pokłócilibyśmy się, zrobili sobie małą scysję i pogodzili się. Jak normalni ludzie. Ale wiesz co, Naruto, ja zasługuję na coś więcej...I nie mam zamiaru tracić życia w ramach jednostronnej miłości...I Boże, przecież on...ja..."

Zaczęła płakać a ja, jak na autopilocie, już byłem przy niej i obejmowałem kruche, trzęsące się ramiona. Nie czułem nic, nie myślałem nic. A ona mówiła dalej, rzeczy, które wbijały się we mnie jak lecące shurikeny.

"Gdy ma ze mną robić coś, co powinno być przyjemne i zabawne, nie bawi się tak dobrze jak z Tobą, nawet, jeżeli tylko włóczycie się po Konoha, jeżeli tylko rozmawiacie pod kwitnącymi drzewami...Ja...widziałam jego twarz jak rozmawiał z Tobą przez telefon, jak prosił Hokage, aby mógł uczestniczyć w tej mini wojnie, o której tak dużo mówiłeś, żeby mógł Cię chronić...Incognito, oczywiście, bo wiedział, że byłbyś wściekły, gdybyś się dowiedział, że...Pilnował Cię, jak leżałeś w szpitalu...Nie zaprzeczaj, ja swoje wiem. I mam oczy. Nawet, jeśli on o tym nie wie, jeśli jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy, to on Cię kocha! Cha cha cha!!! Co za ironia?! Zastanawiam się, czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam...Może nie chciałam, nie wiem...Ale teraz widzę, i pal was wszystkich licho, za ten wasz honor, za poświęcenie, za lojalność!! On...chciał ze mną zostać, nie dlatego, że mnie kocha, a przez obowiązek, przez poczucie winy...Do diabła, może i przez ten swój przeklęty plan odbudowania klanu!!! A Ty, Ty nawet uciekłeś, i zostawiłeś Konoha...żeby nie rozbić tego, co nigdy nie było całością... Wolałabym, żeby mnie zdradził, żebyś go uwiódł!! Wtedy mogłabym was obu znienawidzić i skończyć w tym..."

Nie rozumiałem, co do mnie mówiła. Trzymałem ją tylko i pozwalałem, żeby dziwne informacje zapadały we mnie, powodując zamęt i chaos. W drzwiach balkonu stał Gaara i patrzył się na mnie intensywnie, tak jak jeszcze nigdy się na mnie nie patrzył, ogniście i smutno zarazem. A potem podszedł do nas, powoli odczepił ode mnie chlipiącą Sakurę i delikatnie poprowadził ją do łazienki. Tyle kurtuazji i taktu na raz nigdy od niego nie zaznałem. Dobrze, że ze mną był, bo kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, czy rozpłakać się razem z Sakurą, czy wyjść, czy uciec ponownie, jeszcze dalej, tak daleko, że już nikt nigdy nie będzie miał ze mną żadnego kontaktu. Gaara na szczęście zareagował instynktownie i miał rację.

Wyszedł z łazienki z przebraną w moją koszulkę i spodnie do treningu Sakurą, i zaprowadził ją do mojej sypialni, zamykając za nią cicho drzwi. Potem podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok. Przez dobre pół godziny żaden z nas nie odezwał się ani słowem.

"Czy teraz, gdy jest już sam, zostawisz mnie i pójdziesz do niego?" spytał Gaara nie odwracając wzroku od okna, w któreśmy się patrzyli.

W mojej głowie coś błysnęło. Zostawisz, pójdziesz, sam. Cichy, niby neutralny ton Gaary, który znałem i wiedziałem, że jest u niego oznaką najwyższego zdenerwowania. Czułem, jak oczy rozszerzają mi się w zdziwieniu a dłoń sama wyciąga się, żeby zakryć usta. I nagle wszystko to, co zdołałem zbudować sobie z Gaarą, milcząca przyjaźń, wspólny wymarzony dom na nadmorskiej skarpie, nasze treningi, ułożyło mi się w całość. Jego spokojne, zielone spojrzenie, moja naprowadzająca dłoń na jego łokciu, porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, komentarze, które tylko my między sobą potrafiliśmy zdekodować, jego zapach w moim łóżku, gdy przenosił mnie od siebie, gdy schorowany zasypiałem u niego, jego czuwanie nade mną, gdy byłem ranny i nieprzytomny.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Widział, że już odkryłem jego tajemnicę i jak zwykle nie zamierzał się ani wahać ani wycofywać. Powoli, jak we śnie ujął w dłonie moją rękę i położył ją sobie na kolanie. Miałem odruch, żeby mu ją wyszarpnąć, ale powstrzymałem się. Był moim przyjacielem, opiekował się mną nawet wtedy, kiedy było to dla niego kłopotliwe, nawet, gdy zaprzeczało to kompletnie jego profilowi psychicznemu.

Ścisnął moją rękę, żeby zwrócić moją uwagę. Jego oczy lśniły pięknym, szmaragdowym blaskiem, prześwietlone popołudniowym słońcem i czymś jeszcze, czymś, co widziałem wiele razy, a co rozpoznałem dopiero teraz. Kiepski był ze mnie ninja, nie spojrzałem pod spód naszej przyjaźni i nie zauważyłem tam jego miłości.

"Gaara...o rany...ty mnie...hmm...lubisz tak?" mój głos brzmiał słabo i niepewnie. Zielone oczy nie przestały się na mnie patrzeć, nieruchomo i spokojnie.

"Nie, Naruto. Ja cię kocham."

Odpowiedział na pytanie, którego nie zadałem a którego sekretnie się bałem. Tak bardzo pragnąłem, żeby mnie ktoś kochał, żeby ze mną był, i oglądał ze mną głupie seriale, trenował ze mną i szwędał się po mieście. Gaara spełniał te wszystkie warunki, był ze mną zawsze, gdy tego potrzebowałem, stały i pewny jak głaz, jak szum morza. Ale nie mogłem zgodzić się na to, nie mogłem pozwolić mu, żeby mnie kochał, podczas gdy ja i tak będę myślał o Sasuke i do niego będę tęsknił. Śmieszne, tak pragnąłem mieć kogoś tylko dla siebie, ale gdy znalazł się taki ktoś a ja nie mogłem odpowiedzieć mu takim samym uczuciem, nie mogłem pozwolić mu na życie w takiej iluzji. Ja zawsze będę pragnął tylko Sasuke, nawet, jeśli on nie będzie pragnął mnie. To skazywało mnie albo na wieczną samotność, albo na życie w połowicznym związku, w którym będzie ktoś, kto oddałby za mnie swoje życie a ja nie będę mógł zrewanżować się, nie będę mógł kochać.

"Sakura ma rację." odezwał się Gaara, ponownie wpatrując się w okno." On Cię kocha. Wiem, bo widziałem jak walczył, gdy zostałeś ranny w wojnie. Tak, był tam, pewnie także go widziałeś, ale mgliście z powodu rany. Pilnował Cię w szpitalu, z ukrycia, z oddali. Widziałem też jak razem idziecie roześmiani do Ichiraku, jak rozmawiacie. Wiem, że Ty go kochasz i że on Cię kocha. Ja też. I to jest cały problem."

"Nigdy nie będzie potrafił żyć ze mną po tym, jak zranił Sakurę. A ja nie będę mógł beztrosko sobie odejść zostawiając Cię....samego..." słowa grzęzły mi w gardle i czułem, że zbiera mi się na płacz. Zobaczył to i delikatnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie, obejmując jednym ramieniem. Sądząc z wycyzelowania tego ruchu, miał już wszystko od dawna bardzo dobrze przemyślane. Ukryłem twarz w jego koszulce i wciągnąłem głęboko zapach maciejki. Wymamrotałem coś żałosnego i przepraszającego, ale tylko ścisnął moją dłoń, która wciąż tkwiła w jego rękach.

"Mógłbym tu sobie z Tobą mieszkać i udawać, że nie wiem, o kim myślisz i o kim śnisz. Mógłbym, ale tego nie zrobię i Tobie także na to nie pozwolę. Kocham Cię i dlatego chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Całkowicie. Tak jak na to zasługujesz, Naruto."

Nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa, pozwalałem mu tylko przytulać mnie dalej, pierwsza i ostatnia oznaka tak silnej emocji, którą odważył się względem mnie okazać. To było to, co Sakura zrobiła dla Sasuke, dokładnie to samo. Pozwoliła mu odejść pomimo swojego bólu, nie patrząc na jego poczucie winy i dezorientację. Ramiona pachnące maciejką odsunęły się ode mnie powoli, jeszcze ostatni raz zaciskając się na moich plecach pokrzepiająco.

"Prześpij się z tym, Naruto. On zaczeka, on wie. Właśnie obserwuje nas z sąsiedniego dachu i udaje, że go nie widzę." Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał z kanapy, zamykając balkon. "Masz czas. On nie odejdzie, ale będzie mu do Ciebie bardzo trudno przyjść. Wiesz, jaki to jest introwertyczny bubek."

Uśmiechnąłem się na ten kalambur, który stworzyłem specjalnie dla Gaary.

"Dzięki."

Skinął głową i skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, zgarniając jednym zgrabnym ruchem stertę czasopism o ninjach, którą rozrzuciłem po ławie. Patrzyłem jak odchodzi, rozluźniony i wyprostowany, zdecydowany zostawić mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy już będzie pewny, że jestem szczęśliwy. Mój przyjaciel.

"Zajrzę do Sakury. Pewnie zostanie z nami jakiś czas i pewnie nie ma chęci widzieć Cię teraz."

I już go nie było. Drzwi od pachnącej maciejką sypialni zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Siedziałem na kanapie dobre trzy godziny zanim zdecydowałem, że nie ma sensu gapić się na sąsiedni dach. Jeżeli Sasuke chciał zostać niezauważony, nie było potrzeby zmuszać go do wyjścia. Poszedłem wziąć długą kąpiel z olejkiem brzoskwiniowym, który był ulubionym płynem do kąpieli Gaary i o który wiedliśmy nieustanne kłótnie i boje. Z uśmiechem zanurzyłem się w pachnącej pianie i wyciągnąłem nagle niesamowicie zmęczone kończymy w gorącej wodzie.

Gdy usłyszałem ciche, zniżone głosy, pomyślałem z początku, że mam majaki. W domu mieszkaliśmy tylko ja i Gaara, nie słyszeliśmy raczej sąsiadów, bo ich po prostu nie mieliśmy. A potem rozpoznałem szept Sakury i zniżony, chropowaty głos Gaary. Obok łazienki mieliśmy jeszcze pomieszczenie na saunę, połączone z toaletą i najwyraźniej Sakura i Gaara w tym nietypowym miejscu zaczęli rozmowę. Wiedziałem, że Sakura stopi szybko lody Gaary, wiedziałem też, że Gaara współczuje jej i czuje coś na kształt pokrewieństwa z jej przeżyciami.

Siedziałem nieruchomo w wannie i słuchałem szepczących głosów zza ściany, ze ściśniętym gardłem i dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na mosiężnych kurkach od prysznica.

"Nie myślałam, że to będzie tak bolało...Ale wolę już sobie pocierpieć, żeby tylko oni razem doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia i żeby zaczęli w końcu normalne życie...Widzieć Sasuke jak szarpie się ze sobą i ze mną na dodatek było chyba jeszcze większą katorgą niż ten rozwód..."

"Nie płacz."

"Łatwo Ci mówić. Ty nikogo nie potrzebujesz, twoim życiem jest walka i demon, którego masz w sobie...o przepraszam...naprawdę nie chciałam..."

"Nic się nie stało. Mówisz prawdę, tylko, że ja mam kogoś, kogo potrzebuję. Mam Naruto."

"Chyba możemy to sobie powiedzieć, Gaara, ja nie mam Sasuke a ty nie masz Naruto. Bardzo mi przykro, ale taka jest smutna prawda."

"Wiem. I dlatego chcę, żeby tych dwoje idiotów przestało bawić się w podchody i zajęło się sobą na poważnie. Niech z naszej czwórki chociaż oni będą szczęśliwi."

"Tak, chcę żeby Sasuke był szczęśliwy...Dlatego odeszłam, dlatego pozwoliłam mu odejść...pomimo...pomimo..."

"Nie płacz. Świat nie kończy się na nich."

"Taaa?...Boże, Gaara, jaki ty jesteś...twardy...nie żal Ci, że Naruto odejdzie?"

"Nie mam powodu do żalu. Będzie szczęśliwy, o to chyba chodzi w miłości, żeby ten, kogo się kocha, był szczęśliwy, prawda?"

"Chyba tak...Tak, tak na pewno, ale wolałabym, żeby Sasuke był szczęśliwy ze mną..."

"Nie my o tym decydujemy i nie nam denerwować się o coś, na co nie mamy wpływu. Dobrze, że tych dwóch znalazło się w ogóle, inaczej nadal byłbym milczącym, nastawionym tylko na siebie draniem. Naruto mnie zmienił, tak jak Ciebie zmienił Sasuke. Powinniśmy im być wdzięczni. Może robią błędy, ale są naszymi przyjaciółmi i są po naszej stronie."

"Ładnie powiedziane...nie przypuszczałabym, ze potrafisz tak mówić..."

"To, że rzadko mówię nie znaczy, że mówić nie potrafię."

"Taaaa, och jej...Ciekawe, kiedy w końcu Sasuke zdecyduje się wyjść z ukrycia."

"Kiedy będzie gotów. Te rzeczy nie są łatwe."

"Pewnie, do tej pory wszyscy byli przekonani, że jest heterykiem a tu nagle okazuje się, ze kocha chłopaka... Chociaż nasza Hokage chyba wiedziała. Pozwoliła Sasuke pilnować Naruto na polu walki i w szpitalu. Dzięki za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, Gaara. Nic tu po mnie, będę wracać do Konoha."

"Zostań, możesz się przydać. Tych dwoje to naprawdę beznadziejne przypadki i mogą się wystraszyć i uciec ponownie tak, jak Naruto uciekł z Konoha do Piasku. Zresztą przyda ci się na pewno wypoczynek nad morzem a nasz dom jest spory jak widzisz."

"Widzę! Macie czteropiętrowy budynek tylko dla siebie. I to jak położony, prosto na morze! Wiedziałam, że jesteś samotnikiem, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż takim. To aż dziw bierze, że pokochałeś takiego rozwrzeszczanego żartownisia jak Naruto...o przepraszam..."

"Nie szkodzi. Tylko Naruto przetrzymał moje napady samotności i złośliwość, tylko on nie bał się zbliżyć. Jak sama wspomniałaś, także ma w sobie demona, i rozumie."

"...Zostanę może jeszcze trochę, ze cztery dni, jeśli nie sprawi to wam problemu. Następną misję mam za niecały tydzień więc... nie chcę być problemem..."

"Problemem jest twój eks mąż, który obserwuje nasz dom od tygodnia."

"..."

"Przepraszam, nie płacz. Chodź, przejdźmy się po plaży. Morze o tej porze dnia jest wyjątkowo piękne."

"A jeśli nigdy nie znajdę już nikogo, kogo pokocham...?

"Znajdziesz. Jesteś piękna. I dużo mówisz."

"Dzięki, ale kryteria! Znaczy, że faceci lecą na słowotok?...Moment, powiedziałeś, że ja jestem piękna?!"

"Przesłyszało ci się. Idźmy już, bo zaraz zacznie zachodzić słońce. Możesz zostać w rzeczach Naruto, do plaży jest stąd tylko kilka kroków."

Słuchałem, jak idą do wyjścia, Sakura zaśmiewająca się lekko z odmiany w zachowaniu patentowanego milczka, Gaara odpowiadający jej półsłówkami, najwyraźniej zły na siebie, że ujawnił się przed kimś takim jak ona. Zły i jednocześnie zadowolony, że nie musi stawiać temu czoła sam, że ma kogoś, kto wie, co przechodzi i może mu współczuć. 

Uśmiechnąłem się. Gdzieś w głębi brzucha poczułem, że buduje się we mnie przeczucie przyszłości, takie małe, które czasem mam i z reguły się sprawdza. Może Sakura właśnie znalazła najlepszego słuchacza a Gaara otrzymał nowego towarzysza, odpornego na dziwne zachowania dużo bardziej niż ja.

Chciałem, żeby byli szczęśliwi. Jeśli oznaczało to chwilowy ból i dyskomfort po rozstaniach, nie szkodzi. Wszystko, co istotne i ważne rodzi się w bólu, wiedziałem to z doświadczenia i byłem przekonany, że tak będzie w ich przypadku.

Wylazłem z wanny owinięty tylko w szlafrok i usiadłem na leżaku na balkonie, odprowadzając Sakurę i Gaarę wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęli za skalnym klifem postrzępionego, morskiego brzegu. Potem zamknąłem oczy i leżałem w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, wiedząc, czując, że on na mnie patrzy. Sasuke patrzy.

Zasnąłem chyba, bo było już ciemno, gdy Gaara potrząsnął mną i zmusił do położenia się w miejscu bardziej przystosowanym do spania. Nie mogłem jakoś utrzymać pionowej pozycji, więc prawie zaniósł mnie do mojej sypialni. Zanim moja głowa dotknęła chłodnych prześcieradeł już spałem, mocno i głęboko, z obrazem wielkich, czarnych oczu pod powiekami.

 

end

 

* * *

 

The End

by Homoviator

grudzień 2004


	4. Chapter 4

Nihil est adomnia parte beatum  
part IV

 

Leżałem na dachu, wyciągnięty wygodnie w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Szum morza zlał się mi w uszach ze słowami Sakury. "Tylko Ty...Tylko z Tobą...". Nie mogłem odegnać się od tej myśli. Byłem pewien, że Sasuke tu przyjdzie, nie wiedziałem tylko kiedy. Więc czekałem.

Patrzyłem się na wezbraną życiem osadę Piasku, przechylony za krawędź dachu. Ludzie biegający tam w dole mieli po co żyć, mieli swoje rodziny, mieli tych, którzy na nich czekali, którzy ich kochali. Przy nich, mimo, że byłem jednym z najlepszych ninjów, nie byłem niczego wart. Nagle życie dla samego bycia żywym, dla samej walki, wydało mi się startą czasu i energii, i zapragnąłem, żeby on już w końcu przyszedł, i żebyśmy to sobie wyjaśnili. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co mamy sobie wyjaśniać. Chociaż nie, wiedziałem. Zbyt długo o tym śniłem, żeby się wypierać. Chciałem, żeby przyszedł i powiedział mi, po co jeszcze żyje, i po co jeszcze żyję ja, żeby wszedł do mnie na górę o schodach, które przemierzałem codziennie setki razy i odmienił je jakoś, zaczarował. Żeby już nic nie było takie samo. Już nadszedł czas, czas, żeby wszystko sobie bez ogródek wyjaśnić, bez dwuznaczności, bez masek i póz.

Byłem pewien, że on mnie kocha. Inaczej nie zrobiłby tyle głupstw dla mnie. Ale nie wiedziałem, czy pozwoli, żebym pokochał go ja. Więc czekałem.

Chyba zasnąłem, ukołysany wiatrem znad morza i łagodnymi promieniami słońca, bo gdy ponownie otworzyłem oczy i wyjrzałem za krawędź dachu, on już tam był. Siedział na schodach przed wejściem i wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, niewyspanego, niespokojnego i samotnego, że aż mi się coś ścisnęło w sercu. Miałem chęć krzyknąć do niego, żeby przyszedł, wszedł po schodach i dołączył do mnie tutaj, na dachu, ale zanim zdążyłem to zrobić, podniósł głowę i zobaczył mnie. Nie widziałem dokładnie, ale chyba jego usta drgnęły, chyba coś powiedział. A ja mogłem zrobić wtedy tylko jedno.

"Chodź." szepnąłem pewny, że nie może mnie słyszeć jednocześnie przekonany, że zrozumie.

Nie zawiódł mnie. Jednym susem wskoczył do klatki schodowej a ja zacząłem w myślach odprawiać swoje czary, nagląc go do pośpiechu i zapomnienia o wszystkim, co mu się zdarzyło, co go przygniatało, co go niszczyło. Już czas, żebyś do mnie w końcu przeszedł, myślałem, wszedł do środka, bo czekam tu na Ciebie, ja i coś, czego już nigdy nie zapomnisz. Tylko wejdź, wchodź, nie ma już teraz odwrotu, nawet, jeśli będziesz próbował się wymknąć, będziesz miał pytania i wątpliwości, to mam dla Ciebie gotowe wszystkie riposty świata. Teraz jest czas, żeby zburzyć te okropne maski, którymi pogrywaliśmy między sobą, teraz jest czas, żebyśmy stanęli przed sobą bez niczego, nadzy i bezbronni. To nam pomoże. Nie masz już nic do roboty na tym świecie, nawet teraz widzę, że nie możesz zmusić się do wymyślenia sobie usprawiedliwienia dlaczego tu jesteś. Nie masz tutaj nic do roboty a do stracenia masz jeszcze mniej. Więc wejdź wreszcie przez tą moją antyczną klatkę schodową, pokonaj te setki schodów, które mogłeś z powodzeniem ominąć wchodząc po ścianach za pomocą czakry, ale chyba byłeś zbyt poruszony, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Znajdziesz mnie, daj się prowadzić biciu mojego serca i rytmowi mojego pulsu. Jestem dokładnie na końcu schodów... na szczycie świata...

...na samym końcu korytarza.

Otwórz te piekielne drzwi, połóż się obok mnie i poddaj się swojemu pragnieniu, swojemu pożądaniu.

A ja poddam się mojemu.

Stanął w drzwiach prowadzących na dach. Nie był zdyszany ani spocony, był na to zbyt dobrze szkolony, ale oddech miał przyspieszony a oczy pociemniałe i poruszone emocją, którą nareszcie rozpoznałem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Pomyślałem, że tylko ten jeden raz, tylko na tę chwilę, proszę o elokwencję, o wyczucie i takt. Wiedziałem, że dla niego samo przyjście do mnie jest heroicznym wysiłkiem woli. Teraz wszystko zależało ode mnie, żeby go nie spłoszyć, żeby nie zranić, żeby w tym jego pomieszaniu i moim nieskrępowanym już pragnieniu nie stracić go.

Usiadłem prosto przed nim, stojącym sztywno, niespokojnym i poruszonym, i zamknąłem oczy. Bałem się to powiedzieć. Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłem, nigdy nie miałem nikogo, kto by to do mnie powiedział. Bałem się i on bał się także. Z nas dwóch ja byłem tym, który lepiej radził sobie ze słowami, ale to on odezwał się pierwszy.

"Naruto... ty..." zaczął niepewnie, zbliżając się o parę kroków, jakby w obawie, że mogę poderwać się nagle i uciec.

"Kocham cię." Już, masz, proszę, powiedziałem to dla Ciebie. "Wiedziałem to od dnia, w którym opuściłem Konoha. Przepraszam, że do tej pory nie miałem odwagi ci o tym powiedzieć."

Nie wiedziałem, kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. Skuliłem się zasłaniając twarz ramionami i czując, że teraz cały mój świat wisi na jednym, cienkim włosku najzdolniejszego shinobi Konoha, najpopularniejszego i najsilniejszego geniusza, który nie potrafił z nikim być, nawet ze samym sobą, który mimo, że kocha, nie może przekroczyć swoich lęków.

Usłyszałem jak opada na kolana, z szelestem podkoszulki i cichym piskiem sandałów, wygiętych na blasze dachu. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy wyczułem, że podczołguje się do mnie, podciągając się na rękach. Pomyślałem, ze musi ranić sobie łydki o metal obdaszenia, a potem poczułem, jak jego ramiona obejmują mnie powoli i delikatnie, jakby był przygotowany na to, że zaraz wyrwę mu się i ucieknę.

Nie wyrwałem się, nie uciekłem. Nie mogłem. Tyle razy o tym śniłem, że nie potrafiłem konkretnie określić, czy to tylko mi się śni, czy wymyślam sobie coś, siedząc za długo na słońcu. Wtopiłem się całkowicie w jego uścisk, teraz już mocny i zaborczy, trzymający mnie blisko szybko bijącego za czarną koszulą serca.

A potem zrobił coś, co w ogóle rzadko robił. Zaczął mówić. Słuchałem go jak zaczarowany, bojąc się ruszyć, odetchnąć, z nosem wetkniętym pomiędzy jego szyję a ramię, z jego dłonią spoczywającą mocno na moim karku.

"Słuchaj, ja się na tych rzeczach nie znam. Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy jestem...no wiesz...czy lubię mężczyzn... Ale Sakura stwierdziła, że nie ona posiada moje serce. A ty...gdy jestem z Tobą...to najlepsze momenty w moim życiu...gdy jestem z Tobą, nawet, jeżeli nie robimy akurat niczego specjalnego...Nawet, jeżeli nie wiesz, że jestem obok Ciebie, jeżeli Cię obserwuję, z daleka...Ten wieczór, kiedy miałem urodziny...nasze rozmowy przy bramie mojego ogrodu...Te dwa miesiące, kiedy walczyłeś na tej mini wojnie i zostałeś ranny...Naprawdę bałem się... byłem przerażony... że umrzesz i wtedy właśnie...No i teraz te trzy ostatnie tygodnie, gdy obserwowałem Cię... jak katujesz się treningiem...i po rozmowie z Gaarą... Chrzanić rozmówki, Naruto!" ujął moją twarz w dłonie i nie patrząc mi w oczy, przyłożył policzek do mojego policzka. "Ja chyba też Cię kocham..."

Nerwowe odchrząknięcie, łypnięcie czarnego oka, zderzenie nosami i niezdarny pocałunek, całkowicie czysty i niewinny. Westchnął na moją nagłą interwencję, czerwony jak burak, z otwartymi, lekko opuchniętymi ustami i kompletnie zagubionym wzrokiem. Szczęśliwy. Zabawne, jeszcze nigdy nie wdziałem go aż tak szczęśliwego i wyglądało na to, że dla niego samego ten stan był niespotykany i zaskakujący. Rzuciłem się na niego, przewracając nas obu na dach. Zaśmiałem się na głos i wycisnąłem mu na policzku kolejny pocałunek.

Objął mnie znowu mocno i przyciągnął do siebie moją twarz, wpatrując mi się intensywnie w oczy. Był gorący i niespokojny pode mną, zdeterminowany i wzruszony zarazem. Przypomniałem sobie jak czułem się, kiedy po raz pierwszy zorientowałem się, że go pragnę a on mnie wtedy przytulił. Byłem niemal pewien, że przeżywa teraz to samo i cieszyłem się, że nie musiał przechodzić tego, co ja. Zresztą miał dosyć swoich perypetii, jemu też nie było lekko.

Spojrzałem z bliska w nagle miękkie, aksamitne, czarne oczy i poczułem, że zemdleję ze szczęścia. A on tylko podniósł się lekko i pocałował mnie, głęboko, eksplorując powoli wnętrze moich ust. W moim brzuchu tańczyło wtedy stado motyli a każdy nerw krzyczał, że jeszcze trochę a mój organizm eksploduje pod wpływem tej intensywnej bliskości tego, którego pragnąłem od samego początku, tego, który był przeznaczony dla mnie. Gdy zabrakło nam powietrza rozłączyliśmy się niechętnie a on przetoczył się nade mną tak, że leżał na mnie niemal całym ciężarem ciała. Oddychał szybko i urywanie. Czułem, jak bezwiednie bawi się moimi włosami i wodzi nosem po mojej skroni.

"Mój..."powiedział cicho i dźgnął mnie pod żebra aż odskoczyłem, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Wiedział, gdzie mam łaskotki i teraz najwyraźniej miał zamiar zrobić z tej wiedzy pożytek. Mimo, że brzmiało to, jakby wypowiadał akt własności, w jego słowach zawarta była prośba.

"Niech ci będzie, Uchiha." piękny uśmiech zawisnął nade mną a ja położyłem dłonie na jego policzkach, gładząc je delikatnie. "Niech Ci będzie, jestem twój." Byłem cały czas, od samego początku. "Teraz możesz już ze mnie zejść. Weźmiemy prysznic, bo obaj pachniemy potem i zakurzoną blachą, a potem pójdziemy wyjaśnić wszystko wszystkim..."

"Żartujesz...!" wybuchnął zaciskając ręce na mojej talii i wyginając usta w znajomą, złowróżbną kreskę, która przerażała wielu, tylko nie mnie.

"Pewnie, że żartuję!" zaśmiałem się i wstałem, pociągając go lekko za sobą. "Oni z pewnością i tak już wszystko wiedzą. Są przecież naszymi przyjaciółmi, jakkolwiek zadaliśmy im naszymi fobiami bobu. No i są shinobi, patrzą spód tego, co widoczne, i właśnie obserwują nas z dachu obok."

Prychnął śmiechem i zbiegł szybko po schodach, wlokąc mnie za rękę, której nie puścił aż do prysznica, kiedy to musieliśmy się rozebrać. Gdy bez wahania zdjąłem koszulkę złapał mnie za pośladki i przyciągnął do siebie, stykając nasze nagie, spocone torsy. Zmrużyłem oczy w udawanym gniewie, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął i wycisnął mi na karku mały pocałunek.

"Ktoś może nie zechcieć poprzestać tylko na patrzeniu, młotku."

Gdzieś pomiędzy wierszami znienawidzony przeze mnie z całego serca "młotek" stał się najpiękniejszym wyznaniem i wyrażeniem uczucia, jakie dane mi było słyszeć.

"Mam szczerą nadzieję, draniu."

Całą noc leżeliśmy w łóżku odkrywając podstawy naszych ciał, dotykając się tylko tak, po prostu. Nie myślałem, że leżenie w ramionach kochanej osoby może być tak przyjemne. Nawet do łazienki szliśmy razem, bawiąc się w łapanie swoich półnagich tyłków i pościg po długich, pustawych korytarzach domu. Śmiał się i był tak piękny, że żadne moje wspomnienie nie mogło się z tym uśmiechem równać.

Bałem się, że fakt, iż obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, będzie go trochę chociaż raził, sam zresztą nie byłem całkowicie pewny w tej sprawie, ale nie. Zmarszczka zmartwienia, która pojawiała się na jego czole, a którą większość ludzkości interpretowała jako zdenerwowanie i zniecierpliwienie, dotyczyła całkiem innej sprawy. Jak zwykle nie pytałem i jak zwykle otrzymałem odpowiedź na nie zadane pytanie, gdy był gotowy jej udzielić.

Leżąc sobie za mną, przylepiony do moich pleców jak druga skóra, ze zgiętymi nogami, które idealnie wpasowywały się mi w moje zgięte kolana, z dłonią na mojej piersi, westchnął a potem spytał.

"Nie wiem, czy jestem...no wiesz...?"

On nie wiedział, czy jest, nie był pewien. Ja byłem pewien, mniej lub bardziej. Chciałem jego, nie wiedziałem jak zareaguję na jego ciało, ale że właśnie jego chciałem, było stuprocentowo pewne. Dużo snów minęło zanim do tego doszedłem. Najwyraźniej on miał przed sobą jeszcze co najmniej ich połowę. Postanowiłem mu to trochę ułatwić.

"Nie będziemy się spieszyć, mamy czas...Przytulanie, parę misek ramen w restauracji i pocałunek przy drzwiach. O ranyyyy... Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że od dwóch dni nie jadłem ramen. To mój nowy rekord."

Prychnął w udawanym zdenerwowaniu i ulokował się na powrót z tyłu moich pleców, spokojny i zadowolony jak wielki, mruczący kot. Wiedział, że mam rację i zgadzał się. W tej kwestii zaufał mi całkowicie i doceniałem ten zaszczyt w pełni. Spieszyliśmy się za bardzo w całym naszym życiu, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o sprawy sercowe. Ja, nerwowo przeskakując z uczucia do Sakury na dziwaczne pragnienie jego, on z rozpędu lądując w związku z Sakurą. Teraz nie chcieliśmy się spieszyć. Ale to nie było wszystko. Martwiła go jeszcze jedna niezręcznie zakończona sprawa.

Gdy rano zeszliśmy na śniadanie przywitała nas roześmiana Sakura, próbująca zrobić omlety z jabłkami, i nienaturalnie ożywiony Gaara, zawsze paranoiczny na punkcie czystości swojej kuchni, której był niekwestionowanym królem. Sakura radośnie oblewała wszystko tłuszczem i parzyła sobie palce a Gaara zacierał ślady jej wesołej twórczości kulinarnej, maskując uśmiech zagniewaną miną piaskowego demona. Stanowili ciekawy widok, który był w jakiś przedziwny sposób nasączony nadzieją i optymizmem.

Bałem się reakcji Sakury na Sasuke, ale faktycznie, jeśli czegoś nauczyła się od Uchihy, to samokontroli, gdy chodziło o zachowanie dumy i godności. Nie powiedziała nic tylko skinęła do nas głową i powróciła do wyciągania niedopieczonych omletów. Nieruchome zerknięcie Gaary w stronę naszej różowowłosej przyjaciółki nie umknęło mojej uwadze. Martwił się o Sakurę i cieszył się jej wyraźnie polepszającym się stanem. Sasuke westchnął i pociągnął mnie do już zastawionego stołu.

Po śniadaniu poszedłem z Sasuke na plażę a Gaara i Sakura wybrali się na skarpę dalej wysuniętą w morze, żeby "rozruszać" kości. Czułem, że z tego "rozruszania" Sakura wróci cała obita, ale jak się okazało, myliłem się. Gaara był dla niej wyjątkowo łagodny, miała tylko zakwasy na całych plecach, na które klęła jeszcze trzy dni i przestawała tylko wtedy, gdy Piaskowy Demon godził się rozmasowywać jej zbolałe członki. Jak przewidywałem, Sakura sprawnie poradziła sobie z pustynnym skorupiakiem a on nadspodziewanie szybko zaakceptował jej rozgadaną obecność na swoim terytorium.

Leżeliśmy na nagrzanym piasku, leniwi i szczęśliwi cichym, milczącym szczęściem. On, wyciągnięty wygodnie na kocu, z ramionami złożonymi pod brodą, ja na nim, między jego łopatkami, bezpieczny i spokojny, słuchając szumiących odgłosów jego ciała, oddechu, pulsu.

"Mogło tak być wcześniej." mruknąłem prosto w jego łopatkę, wiedząc, że to nieprawda. Musieliśmy przejść dokładnie ile przeszliśmy. Inaczej, byłem tego pewien, nie skończyłoby się w taki sposób.

"Hn, młotek." poruszył się pode mną i zrzucił mnie tak, że znalazłem się pomiędzy jego ramionami i nogami, w małym potrzasku złożonym z Sasuke Uchihy. "Dobrze jest jak jest."

Tak, uśmiechnąłem się, a czarne oczy nade mną stopiły się w uczuciu, które teraz rozpoznawałem już bez wahania. Tylko mój uśmiech mógł zmusić go do takiej reakcji.

"Sakura nie mogła mnie zranić przez odejście. Ty możesz. Więc jeśli kiedykolwiek zdarzy Ci się mnie opuścić to znajdę Cię i własnoręcznie zakatrupię." szepnął w moje ucho niski, chropowaty od emocji głos, a silne ramię zamknęło się dookoła mnie. W tłumaczeniu z języka Sasuke było to wspaniałe miłosne wyznanie o zabarwieniu wyraźnie erotycznym, ale dotarłem do tego faktu nieco później. Cóż, erotycznie sfrustrowany Uchiha raczej nie był obrazem, który widywałem w przeszłości często. Czy też raczej widywałem go, ale całkowicie bezwiednie, więc nie zwracałem uwagi.

Pocałowałem go w obojczyk. Nie mogłem się przy nim przestać uśmiechać.

"Ja ciebie też."

Cały dzień leżeliśmy na plaży, obserwując spokojne, łagodne morze i siebie nawzajem, zaczerwienionych od słońca i zgrzanych. Czasem zasypiałem, słysząc cichy odgłos oddechu obok mnie i mając pewność, że on ze mną zostanie. Do końca. I już nigdy nie będę sam.

Wróciliśmy do domu wczesnym wieczorem, spaleni słońcem i słoni od nadmorskiego wiatru. Uparł się, że weźmie ze mną prysznic i był nieco zdziwiony, że nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Głuptas. Jeszcze niedowierzał myśli, że może być dla mnie kimś, kogo nie będę chciał wypuścić z ramion przez najbliższe dwa miesiące...

Noc była ciepła i kompletnie zanurzona w ciemnoniebieskiej, morskiej ciszy, przerywanej tylko odległymi falami, napierającymi leniwie na brzeg. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie obudziło. Może firanka, unosząca się lekko przy otwartym na oścież oknie, może herbata, którą wypiłem pod wieczór a która teraz właśnie postanowiła zakończyć proces metaboliczny w moim organizmie. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że otworzyłem powoli oczy, wciąż przytulony do jego pleców i poczułem, jak drży konwulsyjnie. Oddychał eratycznie i w jakiś dziwny, stłumiony sposób, który nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał mi jego walkę z Orochimaru. Przez chwilę trwałem w bezruchu, czując jak napina się pod moimi ramionami rytmicznie. Uniosłem ostrożnie głowę nad jego barkiem, aby spojrzeć mu na twarz, na szyję, gdzie jeszcze widniała pieczęć tego przeklętego Węża... i nic nie przygotowało mnie na widok, który ujrzałem.

Leżał na boku, objęty wciąż luźno moimi ramionami, jego policzki i czoło były kompletnie zasłonięte przez sztywne, czarne włosy. Spał i śnił. Z ręką między udami, w swoich granatowych, jedwabnych bokserkach ostatniego członka potężnego klanu, który jednak nie był na tyle silny, żeby pokonać marzenia senne. Uśmiechnąłem się i wycofałem się za jego plecy, tak jak leżałem poprzednio.

"Naruto...." westchnął a ja zdrętwiałem z przerażenia, że wcale nie śpi, że tylko udaje i wie, że go podglądam. Przez głowę przeleciał mi korowód myśli o tym, jak znienawidzi mnie za tą niezręczną sytuację, jak mnie odtrąci i upokorzy... Ale nie, spał dalej. I śnił. Śnił o mnie. Trzymając dłoń w bokserkach, oddychając urywanie i drżąc konwulsyjnie śnił o mnie i onanizował się... jeśli tak można nazwać ten bezwiedny, obezwładniony snem gest...

Zacisnąłem na nim mocniej ramiona, niepewny, czy mam się czuć zawstydzony, że widzę go w tak intymnej sytuacji, czy zadowolony, że wiem, jak bardzo mnie pożąda. Chyba trzeba naprawdę kogoś pragnąć, skoro się o nim śni i zapomina się o tym, że ten ktoś leży ci za plecami i obejmuje cię z całej siły. Rozluźniłem swój chwyt, nie chciałem go obudzić, łamiąc mu żebra. Z nosem ukrytym w jego włosach trwałem po części zawstydzony, po części przyjemnie zmieszany faktem, że pragnął mnie. Nawet, jeżeli jego uparta głowa jeszcze tego nie wiedziała, ciało miało już chyba pewne pojęcie...

Stężał nagle w moim uścisku i znieruchomiał. Zmiana rytmu jego oddechu i krótki, gwałtowny ruch. Obudził się. Zamknąłem oczy i rozluźniłem ramiona, wciąż luźno oplatające go w talii i barkach. Poczułem, jak siada, jak materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem.

"Naruto...śpisz?"

Byłem najgłębiej śpiącym człowiekiem w tej strefie czasowej, oddychającym sobie głęboko, kompletnie zanurzonym w śnie. W jego głosie słychać było kamienną maskę genialnego anbu, ale ja wiedziałem lepiej i prawdopodobnie tylko ja potrafiłem wyczuć w nim nerwową nutę niepewności i zażenowania.

"...Dzięki Bogu...hmmmm...."

Wstał powoli, tak, aby mną zbyt mocno nie poruszyć i powędrował na drugą stronę sypialni, gdzie stał jego plecak. Chwilę pogrzebał w swoich rzeczach, mrucząc coś cicho o 'przeklętej bieliźnie', która chowa się zawsze wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebna, a potem wrócił do mnie i położył się ostrożnie obok. Regulując swój przyspieszony oddech ujął delikatnie moje ramię i zarzucił sobie na biodro, układając się we wcześniejszej pozycji.

"I jak? Dobrze było?"

Sam przestraszyłem się mojego głosu, który pośród ciszy nocnej brzmiał jak wystrzał armatni, a był przecież tylko małym szeptem. Niestety, czasem moje skłonności do wybryków odzywają się we mnie i całkowicie nad nimi nie panuję. Niemal wyskoczył z łóżka, słysząc mój głos i od razu dochodząc do słusznej konkluzji, że musiałem nie spać cały czas, od początku tego małego przedstawienia. Z jednej strony rozumiałem jego przerażoną minę i płonącą wstydem twarz, a drugiej jednak strony...Co złego było w tym, że mnie kochał i chciał być ze mną?

"Chcesz to zrobić?" spytałem, siląc się na obojętność, tak, jakbym spał w moim łóżku z setkami facetów i z każdym z nich przeprowadzał takie właśnie rozmowy. Spojrzał na mnie zabawnie, niezdecydowany, czy się roześmiać czy mnie uderzyć.

"Muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?"

Rzęsy na moim policzku zadrżały nerwowo, gdy miękkie, wilgotne usta odnalazły nagle swoją drogę na moim karku. Za drugim podejściem udało mi się zrestartować oddychanie, tak przejmujący był to dotyk.

"Po tym, co przed chwilą wyprawiałeś tuż pod moim nosem... chyba nie, nie musisz..." zdołałem wydukać, gdy zajął się moim karkiem i szyją na poważnie, muskając ją lekko tym swoim delikatnym językiem.

"Tak myślałem..." usta na mojej szyi uśmiechnęły się przebiegle, gdy sprawne, niesamowicie utalentowane dłonie wsunęły się do moich z kolei bokserek i zaczęły powolny, leniwy masaż... części ukrytych przed szerszą publicznością. Odkryłem, że jedynie za pomocą rąk i języka zdołał zamienić mnie w drżący, napięty do granic wytrzymałości mięsień. Część mnie odpowiedzialna za rywalizację i walkę, sprzeciwiła się stanowczo, ale wyczuł to i szybko zareagował, na rodzący się we mnie opór. Gdy jego dłoń zamknęła się na moim członku wizgnąłem cienko, ale długi, brutalny pocałunek zamknął mi usta.

"Cze... kaj, nie za szybko?..." zdołałem wydusić, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że muszę oddychać i zareagować jakoś na tą niespodziewaną nocną napaść.

Spojrzał się na mnie z bliska. Dwa czarne jeziora, w których można się z powodzeniem utopić i odciąć od świata zewnętrznego raz na zawsze. Uśmiech, jego wspaniały, mroczny i całkowicie szczery uśmiech, a potem zapomniałem w ogóle jak oddychać, gdy dłoń w bokserkach zaczęła rytmicznie poruszać się na moim członku.

"Nie za szybko?" spytał niskim głosem, który tylko dolał oliwy do ognia. Trzeba dodać, że mój ogień był już całkiem dobrze rozpalony i gotowy pożerać nowe tereny, a sądząc z jego przyspieszonego oddechu, jego ogień był w podobnej sytuacji.

"Nie...za...nie?..." zapominałem, o co chciałem się spytać. Czy chciałem się o coś pytać w ogóle? Czemu? Ach, tak...

"Jeszcze tego... nigdy nie robiłem..." wydyszałem słabo, pozwalając głowie opaść na jego ramię. Moje dłonie bezwiednie zaczęły wędrować po jego plecach a zdradzieckie lewe udo odchyliło się, dając mu lepszy dostęp do...Dobra, moje ciało zgadzało się całkowicie z jego ciałem. To tylko mój mały, najeżony zahamowaniami móżdżek się sprzeciwiał.  
Spojrzał na mnie miękkim, pełnym dziwnego, nietypowego dla niego uczucia zadowolenia wzrokiem, i pocałował mnie delikatnie, wgryzając się lekko w moją dolną wargę.

"Wiem." powiedział, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza w świecie rzecz. Może zresztą była, tylko ja wciąż się bałem...

"Nie bój się. I nie wstydź się. Lizanie, całowanie, ssanie i całą resztę zostaw mnie. Twoja rola to leżenie, szybkie oddychanie i westchnienia." wyszeptał prosto w moje ucho i czułem, jak uśmiecha się przebiegle, jak myśliwy, który zagonił lisa w pułapkę. Zabawne, nie czułem wtedy żadnego gniewu czy złości, że znowu mnie wykołował i pokonał.

"Dobra... całą robotę wykonujesz ty, mistrzu..." zdołałem zdusić w sobie jęk, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się ma moim członku trochę mocniej, powodując wywrócenie się świata do góry nogami. Idealna proporcja bólu i przyjemności. Nie chciałem wiedzieć, gdzie się tego nauczył.

"Sakura to wymagająca kochanka. Gaara będzie miał z nią ciekawy żywot." wgryzł się delikatnie w moje ramię i nie dał mi czasu na odpowiedź, bo jeden z jego palców, które do tej błądziły po moich biodrach, wcisnął się we mnie bez uprzedzenia.

"Auć! Co robisz, draniu!" warknąłem, ale wyszło to jakoś słabo i bez przekonania. Uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył rytm swojej drugiej dłoni, która sprawiała, że miałem chęć wybuchnąć.

Wszedł we mnie powoli, prawie nieśmiało, jakby bał się, że zrobi mi krzywdę. Mówił coś o tym, żebym oddychał i że już dobrze. Musiałem wyglądać tak, jakby mnie coś bolało, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nie pamiętam tego. To, co stało się między nami tej nocy, jest kompletnie poza moją zdolnością logicznego rozumowania i pamięci jako takiej. Mogę opisać nasz drugi raz, i trzeci, i inne, ale ten pierwszy wymyka się całkiem mojemu poznaniu rozumowemu. Gdy pytałem go o to, co się ze mną działo, i co robiłem, odpowiadał tylko, że byłem poprawny i że bardzo ładnie leżałem, szybko oddychałem i wzdychałem. Złośliwiec. Tyle to ja akurat pamiętam. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu wydał z siebie na raz i w tak krótkim czasie tyle zawstydzających odgłosów. On uważa je za podniecające i burzące krew w żyłach, ale ja wiem swoje.

Parę razy nagabywałem go, żeby opowiedział mi swoje wrażenia z tego naszego pierwszego razu, ale zawsze reagował tak samo, to znaczy ucinał mi krótko, że była to dla niego szczególna, niesamowicie intymna chwila a słowa tylko ją znieważą. Poza tym to, w jaki sposób zachowywałem się podczas tego pefrormance'u jest jego własną, prywatną tajemnicą i nie powierzy jej nikomu. Nawet mnie. Naprawdę, nie da się z nim czasem rozmawiać, ale część jego argumentów rozumiem. Są czasem tak prywatne, cenne sekrety, że nie można o nich powiedzieć nawet osobom kochanym. Dla kogoś takiego jak on, pozbawionego rodziny samotnika, obciążonego klanem, zemstą i pieczęcią Orochimaru, mogą one być rzeczą niedotykalną. Więc raczej ich nie dotykam i pielęgnuję swoje własne, pourywane wspomnienia z tej nocy.

Wiem, że ocknąłem się, gdy dochodził, wbijając się we mnie jakby mu coś rozum odjęło, bez rytmu, bez żadnego ładu i składu. A ja byłem owinięty dookoła niego, obejmowałem go wszystkimi kończynami i ściskałem tak, że następnego ranka Gaara pytał się, czy się ze sobą sparowaliśmy, takie mu wycisnąłem na ramionach siniaki. Mam wrażenie, że doszedłem pierwszy, dużo wcześniej niż on. Cholera, nie byłem tak doświadczony w te klocki, co on a i on sam przyznawał, że byłem jego pierwszym mężczyzną. Gdy spytałem, skąd wiedział jak się to robi, powiedział, że nic nie wiedział, że tylko mnie kochał. Najwyraźniej to starczyło mu za przewodnik turystyczny po krainie seksu analnego, bo po całej zabawie leżeliśmy jeszcze z dobrą godzinę, wyczerpani krańcowo, zlepieni niehigienicznie w jeden supeł spoconych kończyn, zapadając w krótkie, parominutowe drzemki.

Dopiero potem przyznał, że nienawidzi leżeć z zaschłą, organiczną mokrością spermy na brzuchu, udach i prześcieradłach, ale nie mógł i nie chciał się ruszyć z klatki moich ramion. I nóg. I włosów, ust, piersi, brzucha... Jakoś trzymałem go wszystkim, całym sobą, nawet częściami anatomicznie do tego nieprzystosowanymi.

Ranek przyszedł o wiele za szybko, jak na mój gust. Zbyt dobrze było mi w jego ramionach i w tej zmęczonej, pełnej porozumienia sięgającego poza słowa, ciszy.  
Gdy rano zeszliśmy na śniadanie zastaliśmy tam już dziwnie milczącą Sakurę, siedzącą przy oknie i Gaarę, samotnie krzątającego się przy kuchence i przyrządzającego jajecznicę. Pustynny zawsze robił mi jajecznicę, gdy wiedział, że mam jeden z poważniejszych napadów depresji, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby tego ranka robił ją dla mnie. Spojrzałem się na niego pytająco, ale on odmówił spotkania nawet mojego wzroku i bez słowa rozstawił talerze. Sakura wstała ciężko ze swojego miejsca przy oknie i usiadła z nami przy stole. Miała bladą, niewyspaną twarz a jej zielone oczy były nieco podkrążone i wyglądała, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać. Gaara sprawiał wrażenie, jakby na to czekał, tylko po to, by móc podać jej chusteczki i pocieszyć. On też miał twarz w niebieskawy rzucik, ściągniętą i wyostrzoną, choć z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Shukaku był w tych dniach wyjątkowo napastliwy.

Coś się stało między tymi dwoma. Wyczuliśmy to, więc bez żadnych komentarzy pozostawiliśmy ich samych i poszliśmy na plażę.

Tego, że Gaara przespał się tej nocy z Sakurą dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero po ich ślubie, dokładnie pół roku później. Oboje byli wtedy przepełnieni uczuciami tęsknoty, żalu i poczucia pustki, a potem wstydzili się. Żeby było zabawniej wstydzili się przed nami. Gdy w końcu powiedzieli nam to, śmiałem się na całe gardło. My z Sasuke kochaliśmy się na górze a Sakura i Gaara na dole, i nas wszystkich męczyła w tym układzie tylko jedna rzecz. Że byliśmy zbyt świeżo po tych całych rewelacjach, po rozstaniach i perturbacjach. Sakura myślała, że zdradza swoją miłość do Sasuke, która już wtedy okazała się być sprawą mocno przebrzmiałą. Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliłaby, żeby dotknął jej inny mężczyzna. Gaara miał wrażenie, że wykorzystuje Haruno, aby rozładować swoje skumulowane napięcie i stres po tym, jak 'utracił' przyjaciela. Ale, jak się szczęśliwie okazało, nikt niczego tej nocy nie utracił, a wręcz zyskał. Tylko oni o tym nie wiedzieli.

I tak Gaara ułagadzał Sakurę jajecznicą i specjalnym masażem pleców i stóp (który także skończył się dla nich dzikim seksem w łazience); Haruno brodziła w swojej pouchihowej depresji, dopóki nie uzdrowił jej specjalny masaż; a my musieliśmy iść na plażę, bo w domu była tak gęsta atmosfera, że nie można było wytrzymać. Dzięki Bogu, odnaleźliśmy się w tym wszystkim bez większych zgrzytów. No może poza tym, że Gaara do dziś jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Sakurę, która nie może patrzeć na Sasuke dłużej niż parę sekund, żeby nie wzbudzić gniewu swojego męża.

Żyjemy. Razem. Odnaleźliśmy w końcu to, czego tak długo szukaliśmy, a co leżało nam praktycznie przed nosem. I nie mamy w zanadrzu żadnego szczęśliwego zakończenia. Kłócimy się jak każda normalna para, mamy swoje ciche dni i dni głośniejsze, kiedy wściekam się na niego, za jego upartość i zatwardziałość a on po prostu wychodzi z domu, żeby nabrać dystansu i nie rzucić się na mnie z pięściami. Heh, spróbowałby tylko. Pracujemy teraz razem, jako anbu w Konoha, i trenujemy też razem, więc znamy swoje możliwości na wylot. Znamy siebie na wylot, i jesteśmy blisko, nawet, jeżeli się kłócimy, to najgorszą rzeczą w takiej sytuacji jest to, że jego przy mnie nie ma. Pal licho to, o co się żremy, zwykle to nieważne detale. Ale gdy jego przy mnie nie ma, nie ma dla mnie światła, ruchu, życia.

 

A więc żyjemy, razem, pomimo wszystko. I jest nam dobrze, bo doskonale wiemy, jak byłoby, gdybyśmy siebie nie mieli i byli sami.

* * *

 

The End

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

sory, nienawidzę pisać zakończeń.

* * *

 

by Homoviator

luty 2005


End file.
